ENCONTRE A MI ANGEL
by andre castillo
Summary: -solo tengo que mantenerme al margen, solo así sobrevivire este ultimo año-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa-OYE, ¿eres nueva?, quieres mandar en mi territorio nueva-dijo esa pelirroja perversa, sakura sabia que estaba mal, el inicio de su tormento comenzaria apartir de ese dia...
1. Chapter 1

**Encontré a mi ángel**

 **Una historia de secundaria, quizás sea muy cliché sí, he leído muchas historias asi como la mía y siempre tratan mal a sakura por ser diferente, tímida e indefensa, quiero darle un nuevo giro a esas historia desde mi punto de vista-En fin, léanla y prueben si les gusta…. Por cierto, esta historia ya a había subido pero decidí borrarla para mejorarle-**

 **Capítulo 1: Descubierta.**

Una chica de piel blanca como la nieve se encontraba mirándose en el espejo muy detenidamente, arreglando los últimos detalles de su uniforme escolar.

La joven acomodó el nudo alrededor de su cuello, ajustó sus enormes lentes de botella y planchó con las manos su falda tableada color azul con negro. Todo estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo año en el instituto de konoha…la más importante institución de Japón.

-Bien, solo una cosa más…-dijo mientras sacaba de un cajón una peluca color castaño no muy larga.

La chica se miró en el espejo y fijó su vista en su cabello natural, el cual era largo y liso con ondulaciones en las puntas, pero lo más sorprendente de este no era lo largo y sedoso que lo tenía, si no su extraño y poco común color.

Sakura como se llamaba la chica amarró sus cabellos en un moño desordenado, y poco a poco fue ocultándolo con la peluca que tenía en las manos.

-Rosa…-Susurró la chica terminando de ocultar sus cabellos extrañamente de color rosa.

-Como siempre espero mantenerme al margen de todos…Solo así podré terminar con tranquilidad mi último año en konoha-habló sakura muy esperanzada.

La chica salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina donde seguramente encontraría a su madre preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días mama!-exclamó la chica entrando en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días sakura! ¿Lista para tu primer día?-le preguntó la madre con algo de preocupación en sus palabras.

-Preparada-dijo la joven con una nostalgia en sus ojos.

La madre comprendió la situación e intento alegrarle el día, dándole su platillo favorito.

-Ten hija…Recién hechas como tanto te gustan-le dijo la madre colocando un plato de panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja.

-Gracias mamá-dijo la joven con un brillo de alegría.

-Solo recuerda lo muy especial que eres-le dijo la madre muy sonriente.

Sakura meditó las palabras de su madre por unos instantes, hasta que decidió empezar con su desayuno.

Al terminar se despidió de su madre y se fue directo hasta el instituto. La chica iba caminando ya que su casa no quedaba lejos del instituto.

Sakura comenzó su camino y poco a poco las imágenes de los recuerdos de su vida durante estos 17 años vinieron a su mente.

-Flash BACK-

- _Mami quiero uno de fresa_ -decía una pequeña de 6 años.

- _Claro hija, ya te lo compro_ -respondió la madre muy sonriente. Mientras se alejaba unos niños se le acercaron a la pequeña pelirrosa.

- _Mira niña, mis amigos y yo estamos muy asustados con tu presencia_ -dijo un niño de alrededor de 10 años.

Sakura solo miraba confundida.

- _Eres muy extraña y rara…Eres fea y no queremos que vuelvas a este parque_ -le dijo otro niño muy grosero.

- _P-pero yo no_ –la pequeña no sabía que decir ante sus acusaciones.

- _Ya sabes lo que queremos, y si vuelves a venir te arrepentirás_ -dijeron por última vez y desaparecieron.

Sakura comenzó a llorar y su madre acudió a ella.

- _¿Estás bien hija?-_ le pregunto la madre.

- _¡Mamá! sácame de aquí…-_ dijo la niña muy asustada.

Sakura le conto a su madre lo sucedido.

- _No le hagas caso a eso niños tontos hija_ -la madre consoló a sakura, dándole fuerzas para salir a delante.

Con los años sakura continuó siendo insultada por la gente a su alrededor. La niña sentía pánico de asistir a la escuela, ya que se esperaba siempre el mismo trato por sus compañeros.

Sintiéndose inferior a los demás, la chica perdió confianza en sí misma y cayó en una depresión total.

Su madre la llevo a un especialista, quien la trato por varios meses y no pudo hacer nada más que mandarle medicamentes, ya que la enfermedad que sakura presentaba no era física si no mental.

- _Señora no puedo hacer más por su hija-_ dijo el especialista decepcionado.

 _-¿De qué habla? Mi hija no mejora ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer?-_ hablo muy preocupada.

- _Lo lamento, pero sakura presenta una depresión mental y muchos de los pacientes que la padecen muy difícilmente logran salir de ella_ -le dijo el doctor con resignación.

 _-¡eso no puede ser!_ -dijo la madre muy asustada.

 _-Señora le aconsejo que trabajen juntas en su confianza y sobre todo manténgala en un ambiente donde ella se sienta cómoda y sin preocupaciones… De esta manera estoy seguro que sakura mejorara mucho_ -dijo el doctor con seguridad mientras que la madre afirmo con la cabeza.

La madre de la pelirrosa decidió que lo mejor para su hija seria alejarla para siempre del ambiente de la escuela, y contrato tutores privados para educar a su hija.

Con el tiempo sakura fue logrando adaptarse a su nueva vida en casa, en donde nadie la juzgaría ni la maltrataría, así que poco a poco fue recuperando confianza en sí mima.

Sakura cumplió 12 años y ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en casa que además de ser su hogar era su lugar de estudio.

Un día el tutor de sakura le informo a su madre de una importante noticia que podría cambiar el futuro de la chica.

 _-¿Una prueba de admisión?-_ dijo sakura confundida.

 _-Si logras el mejor puntaje podrás entrar al mejor instituto de Japón_ -dijo muy entusiasmado su tutor.

 _-No lo sé…Ella no está lista para ese ambiente_ -dijo la madre muy temerosa.

 _-Es una gran oportunidad para su hija Carol_ -dijo el tutor muy serio.

 _-Sí pero… ¡La hare!-_ interrumpió sakura decidida.

 _-¿Estas segura de esto hija_?-le pregunto Carol a su hija.

 _-¡Lo estoy!-_ dijo la chica segura, aunque por dentro un enorme miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Sakura presento el examen de admisión y para su sorpresa estuvo entre los 10 mejores...

 _-Felicidades sakura, sacaste 95.7_ -dijo muy feliz el profesor.

De ahora en adelante estudiaría en ese instituto de konoha, en donde seguramente sería victima nuevamente de sus compañeros.

Pero sakura no lo iba a permitir, así que planeo su vida desde ese instante.

La chica oculto su extravagante cabello tras esa peluca y se mantuvo siempre al margen de todo los demás, la madre de la chica hablo con los profesores de la joven, y aunque al principio se negaron accedieron a no hacerle trabajos en donde tuviera que hablar en público por el problema que presentaba.

Así se tornó la vida de sakura desde entonces…Siempre oculta entre las sombras y evitando cualquier contacto posible.

-FIN THE Flash BACK-

-No hay de qué preocuparse sakura…Siempre has sido muy discreta y callada-decía la chica caminando por las calles.

-Sera como los demás años, ya verás-se dijo a sí misma para convencerse.

A los pocos minutos pudo divisar el instituto y como lo hacía todos los años entraba por la parte de atrás, para evitar encontrarse con algún estudiante.

Las clases de sakura iniciaron con total normalidad. La chica asistía al mismo grupo de siempre, Los mismos compañeros, los mismos rostros y el mismo comportamiento.

´´´Los populares de konoha´´ eran un grupo de chicos muy apuestos y atléticos, estaba conformado por Gaara Sabukano: un pelirrojo frio y arrogante de ojos aguamarina. Kiba Inozuka: un peli café pícaro y chistoso: Akasuma no Sasori: pelirrojo de ojos miel serio e intrigante. Sai Hikimo: pelinegro de ojos negros muy sonriente y calculador. Naruto Uzumaki: pelirrubio de ojos azules hiperactivo y escandaloso. Sasuke uchiha capitán del equipo de futbol y el más popular entre las chicas: pelinegro de ojos profundos carácter serio. Arrogante e impaciente.

´´´Las animadoras de konoha´´ grupo de chicas encargadas de coordinar la animación de los partidos del instituto, conformado por Matsuri Himito: peli café de ojos negros decidida y comprometida. Naomi Chong: pelinegra de ojos verdes, arrogante y presumida además de ser la mejor amiga del líder del grupo. Ino Yamanaca: rubia de ojos celestes coqueta y picara. Hinata Hyuga: pelinegra de reflejos morados, ojos grises y aptitud amable. Karin Uzumaki: pelirroja de ojos rojos, dueña de un buen cuerpo, atrevida con una personalidad salvaje.

Las clases fueron como sakura esperaba. Los estudiantes conversaban muy amistosos de todos sus viajes y de muchas compras… como era de esperarse, sakura no era notada por ningún estudiante, ya que los mismos estaban concentrados charlado.

Las clases terminaron, todos salieron del aula mientras que sakura esperaba que todos se marcharan. La chica Salió muy deprisa.

Caminó a paso apresurado hasta los casilleros, para su suerte notó que no había nadie en el lugar.

Metió unos libros y lo cerró con mucha prisa.

-¡Qué bien que ya termino!-dijo para sí misma y salió a toda prisa corriendo, pero una pequeña grieta en el suelo causó que se tambaleara, y justo en ese momento una figura apareció de la nada, colocándose en su camino, causando que la chica cayera sobre ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos antes de la caída y no pudo ver nada hasta que unos quejidos llamaron su atención y decidió abrirlos.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de una chica y no de cualquier chica si no de…

-¡Quítate idiota! ¿Acaso estas retrasada que no ves por dónde caminas?-le pregunto la chica furiosa.

La pelirrosa se levantó muy de prisa y se sintió como un ratón frente de dos gatos hambrientos.

-¡Eres una imbécil sabias!...Nadie se mete con karin Uzumaki y sale muy victorioso-dijo muy molesta karin mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Yo l-lo siento de verdad n-o fue mi inte-nsión-decía sakura tartamudeando.

-Pero yo a ti nunca te he visto… ¿Eres nueva? ¿Acaso quieres mandar en mi territorio nueva?-le dijo karin intimidándola.

Sakura no respondió, ya que si le decía que ella siempre estudiaba allí no le creería.

-Eso no importa ahora. Con esas fachas debes ser una nerd insufrible-le dijo sin pudor.- ¡Eres demasiado insignificante para preocuparme por ti! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Te diré algo…!-le dijo la pelirroja acercándosele con una media sonrisa.

-Te complaceré con mi presencia y te haré la vida imposible querida… Desde ahora serás mi mascota y haré contigo lo que me plazca ¿entendido?-dijo maliciosa karin.

Sakura temblando desde su posición no supo nada más que asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien-dijo karin triunfante mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Sakura reaccionó de su shock y salió corriendo del lugar directo a su hogar. Al poco tiempo llego a su casa y entró muy deprisa.

-¿Estás bien hija?-le preguntó la madre.

-Mamá sucedió…Me han descubierto, y ya me tienen la vida jurada-dijo sakura entre sollozos.

-Hija tienes que ser fuerte…No puedes dejarte-dijo la madre preocupada.

-Mamá no sé qué hacer-dijo desesperada la joven.

-Tendrás que enfrentar tus miedos sakura-le dijo seria la Carol.

-No es fácil y lo sabes-dijo triste la chica.

-Claro que lo sé… Yo más que nadie sabe lo que has sufrido, no podemos dejar que continúe así todo esto-dijo firme la mujer.

Sakura miró a su madre y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto-la chica subió a su recamara y se acostó en su cama.

-Tal vez mi madre tenga razón…No puedo huir por siempre… Tal vez todo esto tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, Por lo menos no es por mi ostentoso cabello-dijo la chica muy pensativa.

-Mañana será otro día….-dijo rindiéndose en el sueño.

 **COMENTARIOS.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Follows.**

 **Favoritos.**

 **Opiniones.**

 **Lo que quieran:*:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Acorralada.**

La chica despertó de su sueño y pronto los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a su mente.

 _… Desde ahora serás mi mascota y hare contigo lo que me plazca ¿entendido?-_

´´No puede ser´´ pensó traumada.

-¡Mi vida será un caos desde hoy!….-habló sakura con miedo y temor.

-Vamos sakura-se animó a sí misma-No te ocultaras por siempre…-

Se dio una ducha y se alisto para ir al instituto. Salió a desayunar y de nuevo su madre la aconsejo.

Caminaba por las calles sin nada de prisa, mientras más tardara mucho mejor, pero para su mala suerte no tardo ni diez minutos en llegar al instituto. Entró por la puerta de atrás y fue directo a su clase de economía.

´´6:45 min´´ dijo la chica con pesadez

Era muy temprano, lo que significaba que no habría nadie todavía.

-Privacidad es lo que necesito-dijo la chica caminando rumbo a su aula, se sentó en los últimos asientos como siempre y sacó un libro para distraerse.

Sakura estaba muy concentrada en la trama del libro cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

-¡Oye sasuke, buen juego el de ayer eh! Si fuera por naruto hoy seriamos los perdedores mundialmente.-dijo kiba sonriente.

-HUMP, nada más le pedí que se encargara de la parte posterior de la cancha y ni eso pudo hacer, es un DOBE-dijo con frialdad sasuke.

-Oh vamos teme, eso no es cierto… Además sai tiene responsabilidad en esto también-dijo naruto acusadoramente.

-No me eches tus culpas naruto-dijo sai indiferente.

-Chicos es muy temprano… No hay nadie aquí-dijo Gaara con fastidio.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo kiba mirando a sakura.

Sakura por su parte estaba quieta en su lugar, escuchando atentamente detrás del libro que escondía su rostro.

-No hay que ser descortés…Vayamos a saludar-dijo kiba.

Sasori quien estaba indiferente sintió curiosidad por la identidad de aquella persona, así que fue el primero en acercarse.

-Hola niña ¿Por qué estás tan calladita aquí atrás? -le dijo Sasori ya sentado a su lado.

Todos esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

-¡Oye responde!-esta vez fue Gaara que habló sin paciencia.

Sakura tiritaba en su lugar apretando el libro con fuerza.

-Mmm, que tenemos aquí-dijo el pelirrojo de ojos miel mientras le arrebataba el libro sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Excelente lectura-dijo el chico posando la mirada en el libro para luego dirigirla al rostro de ella.

El chico miró a sakura con interés y poco a poco una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Creo que es muda-dijo kiba.

-La niña debe saber que cuando los adultos le hablan debe responder-dijo Gaara enojado.

-Oh vamos, si es una rarita-dijo sai con una de sus sonrisas.

Sasuke que se mantenía al margen miraba a sakura con un poco de fastidio.

´´Es una nerd y nada más´´ pensó el chico con irritación.

-¿Y bien no piensas responder nuestras preguntas?-le preguntó impaciente Gaara.

Sakura levantó la vista y para su sorpresa llegaban los demás estudiantes que se incorporaban en sus asientos y al tiempo llegó kakashi.

-Salvada por la campana-dijo kiba sonriente.

-¡Siéntense!-dijo el profesor

-Hoy les daré las pautas para su proyecto final, el cual tendrá el 50% de su calificación-dijo el profesor serio.

Los alumnos lo miraron sorprendido e impactados, a lo que el profesor embozo una sonrisa.

-Y hay más sorpresas, será en pareja… Pero yo la asignare así que no se hagan ilusiones-dijo el profesor malicioso.

Los alumnos se miraron entre si desanimados.

-Tendrán que trabajar en equipo si quieren triunfar en este proyecto, de lo contrario los reprobare a ambos-dijo muy serio el profesor.

Sasuke quien escuchaba atentamente se tornó serio. Reprobar una materia significaba el adiós a su puesto como director en las empresas uchiha, y por lo tanto el ascenso de su hermano itachi.

´´De ninguna manera´´ se dijo así mismo.

-Oye sasuke, que lastima que no podemos escoger la parejas, de lo contrario estaríamos juntos-le dijo naruto a su amigo.

Sasuke lo miró aterrorizado. Lo último que haría sería ponerse de compañero de naruto… Un holgazán escandaloso.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Desde luego que su compañero era pieza clave en esto. Por lo tanto tendría que ser alguien dedicado y serio.

´´Mi suerte corre en sus manos kakashi´´ dijo mentalmente sasuke.

-Mañana les diré el nombre de su compañero pero por ahora tomen las pautas-dijo el profesor.

La clase termino rápido y todos salieron del aula directo a la cafetería.

Sakura también fue al sitio y se compró un jugo de naranja para completar su merienda. La chica se ubicó en un lugar lejano, cerca de unos árboles para comer muy tranquila.

El grupo de animadoras entró a la cafetería siendo la sensación por todos.

Karin miraba por todos los sitios.

-Dime karin ¿Quién es tu objetivo?-le preguntó Naomi sonriente.

-Justo allí esta-dijo karin maliciosa.

Las chicas se acercaron a sakura sorprendiéndola, la sujetaron fuertemente y la llevaron arrastras hacia el centro del lugar.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!-gritó karin llamando la atención de los demás.

-Esta es mi mascota… La nerd insignificante e invisible… Desde hoy será mi bufón, y si quieren que les haga reír se las puedo prestar un rato para que se diviertan un poco-dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los alumnos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente por los comentarios de karin.

-Mira sasuke es la misma chica del aula… ¿Por qué demonios karin la humillaría así?-dijo molesto naruto.

Sasuke solo observaba en silencio. Sakura logró liberarse de karin y salió huyendo del lugar, corrió por los alrededores hasta que llegó a unas bancas.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?-dijo sakura entre sollozos-Porque a mí-siguió diciendo la joven.

-¿Qué hare ahora?-Habló desesperada.

-Lo primero deja de llorar- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura giró sobresaltada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos miel.

-Y-yo…-dijo sorprendida.

-Niña no me dejas dormir-dijo Sasori con irritación.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos y se disculpó en seguida.

-¿Me dirás porque lloras?-le preguntó Sasori.

Sakura no confiaba en el… después de todo era uno de ellos.

-Vamos, es lo menos que debes hacer por haber interrumpido mi siesta-dijo el chico.

Sakura no tenía elección, además a estas alturas todo el instituto ya lo sabría.

-Karin me ha humillado-dijo la chica entristecida.

Sasori la observó con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

-Ven te acompañare a casa-dijo Sasori poniéndose de pie ya que estaba arrodillado.

Sakura lo miró intrigada… ¿Acaso era otra estrategia de manipulación para engañarla?

-No hace falta-dijo sakura poniéndose de pie.

-No es una petición… he dicho que te acompañare y es mi última palabra-dijo firme Sasori.

Sakura comprendió al instante que el chico no cambiaría de idea, así que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

La chica caminaba al frente y el chico a su lado en total silencio, a los minutos llegaron a una casa color crema de dos pisos.

-Aquí es-dijo sakura al frente de su casa.

Sasori la observó por un instante y luego desapareció

´´Sera esta una nueva humillación´´ pensó sakura preocupada.

La chica entró a su casa en total silencio y fue directo a su recamara.

-Hija estas… ¡Mama te contare en la cena!-se apresuró sakura.

-De acuerdo-dijo resignada la madre.

A La hora de la cena sakura le contó que tuvo un mal día, pero sin darle detalles precisos de lo que paso en realidad.

Al día siguiente la chica salió al instituto sin ánimos. Entró a su clase de economía y como siempre llegó temprano.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los demás y el profesor kakashi.

-Alumnos les tengo las parejas-dijo el profesor.

Los estudiantes escuchaban atentamente.

-Naruto & hinata

-Matsuri& Gaara

-kiba & Naomi

-Karin & Sasori

-sai & ino

-sasuke & -

 **Me imagino que ya saben quién será la pareja de sasuke kun en el proyecto de kakashi, por otro lado ¿no fue un poco raro que sasori decidiera acompañar a sakura hasta su casa? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones ocultas de este chico? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos… reviews por fa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: la verdadera sakura haruno**

Sasuke & sakura.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Quien era? ... Era nueva?.. Nunca había escuchado de ella!... Eran los comentarios que sobresalían. Por otro lado sasuke se encontraba realmente desconcertado, nunca había escuchado ese nombre y el hecho de que fuera una chica le molestaba enormemente, no quería lidiar con una chica loca obsesiva.

Después de varios segundos de espera por la chica misteriosa comenzó a desesperarse, ya todos se encontraban sentados con sus respectivos compañeros de proyecto mientras que él espera impaciente a esa completa desconocida. Su seño se fruncio notoriamente, era obvio su malhumor. Miró por última vez hacia los lados tratando de encontrar señales de su existencia y cómo no ocurrió absolutamente nada fue directo con el profesor.

-creo que se ha equivocado profesor, no hay nadie con ese nombre. Vamos coloque me con uno que si exista...- dijo con seriedad en el rostro

\- sasuke no ha sido ningún error, lo que pasa es qué sakura no se ha animado a levantarse... Por favor levantate y demuestrale a sasuke que si existes..dijo kakashi mirando al frente, específicamente hacia la chica encogida en el ultimo asiento intentando esconderse.

Mientras tanto sakura estaba completamente shoqueada, jamas, jamás pensó que ocurría algo como esto. Ella nunca había trabajado en equipo y mucho menos con un chico, pero sobre todo con el mas popular y deseado por todas las chicas del instituto... Al principio pensó que era una terrible y sucia broma, pero al ver la seriedad en la mirada del profesor supo que no jugaba

Sabia que todos en el salón estaban atentos por saber quien era esa chica misteriosa, pero no había ninguna emoción al respecto, ella siempre había estado allí junto a ellos, había tomado cada una de sus clases, había escuchado sus platicas de grupo, pero jamás había sido notada... Sólo hasta que ella, la chica pelirroja había decidido humillarla.

Con mucha lentitud se fue levantando dejando claro que si, ella era la chica bufón del otro día en el cafetín, la chica de grandes lentes de botella y por así decirlo la nueva compañera de su querido sasuke kun...

Lo primero que vio fue las expresiones de espanto en sus rostros, algunos de desagrado, otros de desconcierto y algunos llenos de dudas, ella ahora era el centro de atención de todos ellos. Tragó grueso al mirar al frente, justo donde se encontraba la mirada filosa de él puesta en su cuerpo.

Esa mirada no sólo la traspasaba también le provocaba indescriptibles sensaciones dentro de su ser. No sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir por lo que opto por permanecer de pie como una estatua.

No podia creer que esa chica seria su compañers, era un completo desastre ambulante. Se arto de esperar por ella, asi que caminó a paso decidido a su lado y colocarse en un asiento vacío.

\- quieres sentarte ya! Vamos...- dijo con el seno fruncido, su actitud extraña lo irritaba.

"""Esta niña claramente se convertirá en una molestia""" pensó impaciente.

Cuando escucho su voz autoritaria tembló como una hoja, nunca había sentido tanto temor por oír la voz de un chico. Cuando la clase culminó por fin respiro con alivio, los alumnos se marchaban y solo quedaban un par de chicos, ella recogió sus cosas con una velocidad impresionante intentado huir de aquellos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su lado... Pero obviamente fue retenida por los amigos del pelinegro.

\- pero mira nada mas...Es la chica silencio!..- dijo gaara sonriente.

-esta vez no hay campana que te salve- dijo kiba esta vez.

-es un poco rara... No lo creen?- hablo sai.

"""Cieloss ! Porque tengo qué pasar por esto otra vez""" pensó temblando ante la sola idea de que de nuevo se burlaran de ella.

Pero de pronto y en medio de todo surgió una gran discusión entre ellos, provocando revuelo en el salón casi vacío a excepción de ellos sasuke y la chica hecha nervios, de pronto una mano ágil la sujeta del hombro, la guía hasta afuera sin que nadie mas se de cuenta..

-solo vete ya... No hay nada que tengas que hacer tu aquí- le dijo el de ojos miel antes de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

Ella solo miro asombrada la puerta blanca, no sabia que había sucedido pero lo que si era bueno era que podía correr y esconderse por un buen rato. Y como lo pensó así lo hizo, se oculto en el baño donde descargó toda la rabia que llevaba consigo, ahora ella era su juguete y nada podía hacer para impedirlo, pronto las burlas e insultos vendrás y ella simplemente se deberá aguantar.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, miró a todos lados y sacó sus lentes, los depósito en el lavamanos para poder llorar a gusto. Lloro por unos cuantos segundos hasta que la puerta del cubículo de uno de los baños se abrió dejando ver a una chica de ojos claros.

-pensée en irme cuando escuche tus soyozos pero en verdad quiero ayudarte, ... Nunca había visto unos ojos iguales q los tuyos- dijo ofreciéndole un pañ dudo un poco en tomarlo, pero después de mirar discretamente su rostro comprobó que había un aura de bondad en ella.

Cuando salio del baño se sentía un poco mas aliviada, la compañía de hinata era muy reconfortante, a pesar que no duro mucho tiempo su encuentro sabia que podía confiar en ella... Al menos así su corazón lo sentía.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando de nuevo una mano la tomó a la fuerza, esta vez dándole una sensación diferente a la que vivió con el chico de ojos miel.

\- a-adondee m- me llevas- dijo al verse subida en un coche lujoso en marcha a un destino desconocido.

\- eres una verdadera molestia, creías que trabajaría yo solo en el proyecto?... Yo no pedí este equipo para dejarte lo claro pero así lo decidió el profesor y debemos cumplirlo- dijo mostrando su expresión fría e irritada.

"""el proyecto! Lo había olvidado completamente"""" se dijo por fin llegaron a su destino después de un largo e incómodo camino, sasuke dejó el coche estacionado e invito a sakura con un gesto no muy amable a que saliera del a la increíble mansión donde sakura fue testigo de una gran sala llena de lujos y demás.

Cuando caminaba detrás de sasuke seguramente hasta su habitación se detuvo al ver un hermoso cuadro, uno que ella perfectamente conocía...

Al percibi que ella no lo seguía se detuvo dispuesto a gritarle pero al verla tan entretenida mirando su cuadro, ese cuadro que tanto le costo conseguir y que nadie mas apreciaba sintió una sensación diferente en el, una que desconocía por completo.

\- es hermosa- dijo refiriéndose al cuadro.

-si lo es...- dijo ella sin removerse de su posición.

Los segundos pasaron y el pudo sentir algo de paz en esos momentos, una tranquilidad que sinceramente nunca había experimentado. Al mirarla de reojo pudo apreciar un ligero brillo en sus ojos uno que no había notado antes.

\- eso fue interesante pero debemos trabajar...-le dijo recuperando su actitud habitual.

Le dio una última mirada al cuadro. Siguió a sasuke y cuando por fin llegaron a su cuarto, uno hermoso por cierto, el chico se sento en la computadora a teclear como loco. Ella se sentó en la cama algo incómoda, nunca había estado sola en la habitación de un chico.

Lo miro de perfil, tenía un buen perfil, a decir verdad cualquier ángulo para el estaba bien, siempre se veía hermoso...

"""Si tan sólo no fuera tan frío y serío el sería... Lindo""" pensó sonrojada. Desvío la mirada y miro sus manos, no quería pensar en cosas así

Cuando sasuke miro hacia atrás la noto muy distraída, ella debía trabajar también, así que se levantó y se colocó a su lado para gritarle, pero de nuevo ese brillo destacó en sus ojos , ganándole la curiosidad rápidamente le arrebató los lentes de sus ojos dejando a la vista sus increíbles ojos verdes.

Sintió como le arrebataban los lentes, sin saber que hacer camino de prisa para salir corriendo, pero no contó con que se enredaría con la alfombra del piso, resbalando hasta caer de improvisto.

Cerro los ojos al sentir el impacto del golpe, intento levantarse pero estaba un poco mareada y estúpidamente se frotó la cabeza para aliviar el dolor pero lo que ocurrió después de eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Ahora si era su fin, había quitado sin querer su cabello falso exponiendo a si su verdadero pelo rosa. Al mirar el rostro de asombro de sasuke no supo nada mas que hacer que arrinconar se en una esquina de la habitación, esperando la primera puñalada para su persona.

Si alguien le dijera que tiene el pelo rosa diría que es adsurdo.. Por dios cabello rosa es lo mas ridículo del mundo... Pero debía reconocer que a ella no solo le quedaba bien, no, sino súper bien. Su rostro fácilmente se asemejaba al de un verdadero ángel. Tan brillantes eran sus ojos que deslumbran con facilidad... Cuando la miró arrinconar se sintió un dolor en su pecho, se veía tan delicada que parecía querer romperse.

\- q-qque e esperas... Dilo... Dilo ya dijo al borde del llanto.

-decir que?..- dijo confundido, intentando acercarse.

\- que soy unfenómenoo h-horrendo- dijo apretando sus cristalinos ojos.

 **Mas comentarios : mas chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Conociendote**

.

Ella en verdad estaba mal. Su rostro pálido imploraba ayuda, sus labios rosas temblaban, y sus blancas manos aferradas en su regazo apretaban la tela de la falda con un toque de frustración.

-q-que soy un f-fe-nómeno h-horrendo-Escuchó que pronunciaba debilmente mientras encojia el rostro entre sus piernas.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a su lado, poco a poco evitando que se incomodara.

-Dime..¿Porque te diría algo así?-habló sasuke desconcertado.

Sakura al escuchar la cercanía de sus palabras tragó grueso en la misma posición.

-Dime- pronunció en susurro el pelinegro levantandole el menton con su mano.

Sus ojos ahora verdes jade se mostraron sorprendidos y brillantes. Su boca entreabierta intentaba balbucear unas cuantas fraces coherentes para responder.

-Sakura- dijo sasuke para que contestara. Aunque debía admitir que verla así tan nerviosa la hacia parecer muy hermosa, con un toque angelical en su rostro.

-Puedes decir lo que sea- dijo sorprendiendose así mismo con sus palabras, nunca había mostrado una faceta tan comprensiva, es decir, nunca se había preocupado por alguien más que no fuera él y solo èl.

Y sencillamente estaba completamente irreconocible, por alguna razon que en esos momentos desconocia, queria ayurdarla, acobijarla para evitar que llorará... pero al parecer eso fue imposible de evitar pues los ojos verdes de ella desbordaban grandes lagrimas saladas, que justo ahora se posaban en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-y-yo... m-me d-duele-expresó ella con sufrimiento.

-¿Què es lo que te duele?- preguntò alarmado, mirandola de arriba abajo buscando el origen de ese sufrimiento.

-S-sasuke no me odies tu tambien- dijo ella al fin.

-No lo entiendo sakura- hablò frunciendo el ceño.

-No me odies por ser como soy...por ser tan horrenda- dijo arrojandose a sus brazos.

Y en ese momento èl comprendio su dolor, el origen de su llanto, la angustia en esos bellos ojos. Pero eso era algo tan adsurdo, tan endemoniadamente adsurdo. En que mundo una chica como sakura, con ese rostro y esos ojos sería una chica horrenda. Es cierto que al principio la miró diferente, con hostilidad y frialdad, pero en esos momentos ella no era la misma de ahora.

¿Como demonios iba a saber que detrás de esos feos trapos y esos horrendos lentes se escondía un ángel hermoso?

-¡No lo entiendo!... de verdad que no-dijo separandola de su lado para mirarla a los ojos.

-No creo lo que me dices- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura inhaló exageradamente, conteniendo el aire en su ó un suspiro nervioso.

-Vamos sakura, estas exagerando- dijo con el ceño fruncido, queria escuchar lo que ocurría con ella, le preocupaba sus palabras, temía que se estuviera volviendose loca, porque solo eso justificaría lo adsurdo y ridiculo de sus palabras.

De un momento a otro de nuevo las lagrimas en los ojos de sakura se desbordaron, y con la garganta seca gritó lo que tanto la traumaba.

-¿Exagero?, es exagerado cuando todos huyen de ti por ser diferente, cuando no tienes amigos sinceros que te apoyen y te acobijen- habló con sufrimiento.

-Qué?- dijo sasuke sin poderlo creer.

-Y-yo...- dijo sakura bajando la mirada.

-¿Sakura?... todo eso te ha ocurrido, ¿esa es la razon por la que te ocultas?-le dijo alarmado.

Con mucho cuidado le tomó su delicada mano, entrelazandola con la suya. Sakura miró el agarre de sus manos y enseguida sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-sa-sasuke- dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Esos ojos tan profundos que terminaban hipnotizandola.

Poco a poco sasuke fue terminando con la lejanía de sus rostros, quedando a centimetros de sus labios. Èl pudo observar como ella se removia un poco, completamente nerviosa con su cercanía.

 **sakura pov*-*-*-*-*-***

Nunca pense estar en una situación similar, junto al chico más popular del instituto, a centimetros de sus labios, con su aliento chocando contra el mio.Y aunque nunca haya besado no dejaba de imaginarme lo maravilloso que sería.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, con intenciones de salir de mi pecho, y mis manos temblaban inquietas, eso èl lo pudo notar por el agarre que habia entre nuestras manos.

Habia algo en sus ojos que no dejaban que yo mirará a otro lado, un magnetismo que atraía con gran fuerza.

En ningun momento cerre mis ojos, queria ver lo que ocurría acontinuación para no pensar que es una ilusion que mi cerebro a creado.

Y cuando por fin sus labios tocaron los mios un revoloteo en mi estomago comenzó a presentarse. Era indescriptible la sensación que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos, una potente fuente de adrenalina viajaba por sus venas.

Era mágico el roce de sus labios...

 **sasuke pov*-*-*-***

Pensar que ella vivió algo asi lo molestaba, imaginarse a los canallas que la humillaron molestandola, hiriendola y despreciandola dejaba que su sangre hirviera.

Escuchar esa triste historia provocaba un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, verla asì de frágil, temblando como un conejito asustado, con esos grandes ojos brillantes... Ella, sakura, la chica de los grandes lentes, la chica de ahora era un precioso angel con las alas heridas.

Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de besar a una chica como los sentía por ella. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó delicadamente. Quería comprobar que era aquello que lo llamaba tanto hacia ella.

Y definitivamente era algo completamente nuevo, habia besado a muchas chicas pero ninguna se comparaba con ella.

Al ver que ella no se alejaba quice profundizar el contato, sentirla en su totalidad, y cuando hice el primer movimiento de labios la puerta fue tocada varias veces.

Intente olvidarme de ello pero por mi mente pasó una horrible idea. Sabia quien tocaba la puerta, era èl, su hermano. Y no queria que viera a sakura, que descubriela ese angel que se ocultaba.

"ITACHI CABRON, ESTE BELLO ANGEL JAMAS SERA TUYO"

 **(N** **arrador..)**

Se alejó de ella rapidamente y fue directo a la puerta antes de que itachi abriera de repente.

-QUE- dijo con frialdad, saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de èl.

-mamá llamó, dijo que regresarian la proxima semana- dijo el otro pelinegro mirandolo curioso.

-hump, bien- dijo serio.

-¿estas bien?- dijo itachi sonriendo burlon.

-no te importa...- habló abriendo la puerta y cerrandola en sus narices. No dando tiempo a que observara dentro de la habitación.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a sakura con su "disfraz" ya puesto, recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

-l-lo siento, s-sasuke... y-yo- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Esta bien, mañana comenzaremos con el proyecto- dijo sasuke.

Sabía que estaba incomoda, hasta èl estaba muy confundido. Tomó su mano de nuevo sorprendiendola a ella y sorprendiendose a èl mismo.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a que itachi la viera, así que la tomó de la mano no la soltó hasta que se montaron en el auto. El trayecto fue muy incomodo, ella solo hablaba a medias para indicar el camino, se le notaba nerviosa ya que sus manos temblaban.

-g-gracias-dijo sakura al llegar a su casa.

Intentó abrir la puerta del auto pero el pelinegro la detuvo, la tomó del hombro para que lo mirará.

-nos vemos- "angel" dijo sasuke antes de besar su mejilla,casi cerca de los labios.

Sakura palideció un poco y muy torpemente salió del auto, casi corriendo a abrir la puerta de su casa

Mientras tanto sasuke se cuestionaba por actuar tan tonto frente a ella, tan diferente como siempre lo hacia con cualquier otra chica...

 **pov :punto de vista** **cursiva :pensamiento** **Disculpen los horrores escribi del telefono...** **COMENTARIOS** **Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** ¡ **Contra el tiempo!**

 **Hellooo! Feliz año nuevo, agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, de verdad que me emociono cuando los leo aunque sea uno pequeño siempre me alegran el día... bueno ahora si, les dejo el quinto capítulo por aquí.**

 **P. O : punto de vista**

 **" " " _pensamientos " " "_**

 **FLASH BACK: recuerdo**

 _ **O.O.OO.OOO.OOOO.OOOO.O.OO.OOO.OO. OO.OO.OO.OO**_

 **Sasuke** **P. O**

Al regresar a casa estacioné el auto en la cochera, abrí la puerta principal y caminé por la sala dispuesto a regresar a mi habitación a descansar. El recuerdo de su rostro aún permanecía en mi mente que fácilmente podía hacer un retrato de sus perfectos ojos y hermosos rasgos. No podía creer que su bello rostro estaba oculto para el resto del mundo, Sakura Haruno, la chica invisible, la nerd descubierta y ahora mi nueva compañera, era la chica más preciosa del mundo, nunca y a pesar de conocer a muchas descubrí a alguien tan singular, porque ella definitivamente era... era especial.

" " " ¿ _Especial? " " "_ Me detuve a pesar en medio del camino, justo cerca del cuadro de la noche estrellada.

–Hola hermano– Escuché la voz provenir del mismo lugar donde horas atrás ella se había parado.

Lo miré fijamente mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y aunque estaba de espaldas podía imaginar perfectamente cual era su expresión en ese preciso instante.

–Hump itachi– Hablé neutral, no quería iniciar una discusión de nuevo, no está noche.

–Sabías que del 100 por ciento de los estudiantes en las escuelas e institutos el 20 por ciento son de alumnos populares, un 5 por ciento de estudiantes normales con pasatiempos comunes, mientras que el 75 restante corresponde a chicos estudiosos o nerds como solían llamarlos antes– Pronunció mientras giraba para mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño al verificar su sonrisa, sabía que lo hacía pero jamás me acostúmbrare a esa expresión dé auto suficiencia en su rostro.

–¿Y que diablos quieres que haga al respecto?–

Estaba comenzando a enojarme, y no porque me miraba de esa forma, la misma forma con la que usualmente suele mirarme, no, sino porque hizo mención a un tema que aunque no me lo dijera con todas sus letras sabía que algo tenía que ver con ella... con sakura.

–Oye Tranquilízate, solo te comparto un poco de mi conocimiento. A no ser que te moleste que te hablé de ello... ¿Tiene algo de malo?–Dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

–No se que es lo que quieres y mucho menos me interesa saberlo–Exclamé frunciendo aun más mi ceño.

–De acuerdo seré claro al respecto. Esa chica sakura... ¿Acaso estás jugando con ella? ¿Alguna clase de apuesta entre amigos?–Dijo acercándonse hasta quedar a solo medio metro de distancia.

–¿Porque te interesará? No es algo que deba preocuparte. Por otro lado itachi esa chica no es para nada mi tipo, ni con una estúpida apuesta me atrevería a acercarme a ella– Escupí con toda la ira del mundo.

La sangre comenzaba a hervir por mis venas, ¿Que demonios ocurría?, ¿Porque repentinamente Itachi se preocupaba por mis asuntos personales?

–¿Seguro que no hay nada entre ella y tú?– Dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

–Si– dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

–¡Vaya que bien!... Porque esa chica me agradó, tal vez podamos ser muy amigos–Dijo lo último con una media sonrisa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

" " " _¿sakura e itachi amigos?" " "_

Eso era ridículo, en primer lugar itachi era un universitario de 20 años, futuro abogado, hijo prodijo, adoración de mi padre y madre... No es como si itachi hubiera descubierto la belleza de sakura, me había encargado de ello perfectamente sin inconveniente... ¿Cual era entonces su interés verdadero?

–¿Será que a itachi le gustó Sakura la nerd?– Dije cuando ya estuve en mi habitación.

Es decir, cualquier chico en el Instituto estaría asombrado con la joven detrás de los lentes ¿Pero era acaso sakura haruno igual de hermosa cuando usaba esos feos trapos y los lentes de botella?... Y la respuesta era no, si ella no hubiese caído y yo no hubiese quitado los lentes jamás me hubiese interesado en ella, siendo tan diferente era obvio que nunca la tomaría en cuenta... ¿Pero porque itachi si, y además con que intención?

Las interrogantes invadieron mi cabeza, ¿Porque me preocupaba que itachi se acercarse a ella? a fin de cuentas sakura podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida e itachi también, Sasuke uchiha nunca estaría interesado en una chica como ella... una chica nerd con sonrisa de tonta..

–Hump, no vale la pena– Pronuncie con indiferencia antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir.

PI, PI, PI, PI

PI, PI, PI, PI

El sonido era insistente, arrugue los ojos con fuerza para evitar que la luz entrara en ellos, tome la sábana con las manos y me arropé de pies a cabeza, aún tenía sueño, la noche se me hizo muy corta y claramente no pude descansar muy bien.

TOCK TOCK

–Hugrm– Pronuncié más como un gruñido que como mi habitual monosílabo.

–Está bien, no me abras, solo quería decirte que vas tarde. Son las 7 en punto, adios–Escuché como se alejaba la voz de itachi.

Y cuando por fin reaccioné me levanté a toda prisa, tome el uniforme y me lo coloque, lave mi rostro y dientes, tome la mochila y salí con el auto. De camino al Instituto me di cuenta de que por estar dándole demasiada importancia a esa chica no pude concentrarme en dormir en la noche, ella era la responsable de lo que ahora me pasaba, por su culpa iba a tener mi primera amonestación por impuntualidad, eso si es que logro entrar a la clase de Sarutobi.

Los pasillos del institutos ahora se veían más largos, cuando llegue al aula sostuve la manilla y gire lentamente, eran las 7: 45 y yo estaba en problemas.

 _ **OOO.OOOOOO.OOO.OOOOO.OOOOO.OOOOOOOOOO.OOOOOO.OOOOO**_

 **Sakura P. O**

Esa mañana caminé como siempre al Instituto, todavía era muy temprano pero estaba acostumbrada a llegar unos cuantos minutos antes para leer mi libro en el salon o repasar los apuntes de la clase, pero aparte de eso existia en mi una necesidad de llegar, llegar para esperar mirarlo entrar por la puerta, aunque él no me mirara la imagen de sus ojos estaba grabada en mi mente.

El salon estaba desierto, no había nadie presente.

–Oh vaya, aún es muy temprano– dije mirando mi reloj, eran las 6:40 am.

Saqué mi libro favorito y lo comencé a releer puesto que desde hace mucho que lo había terminado, leí por varios minutos hasta que poco a poco lo fui cerrando, lo coloque en la mesa y miré fijamente la puerta, recordando el día en el que ciertos chicos se acercaron por primera vez y en donde por fin sasuke notó mi existencia.

Desde que estudio en este lugar jamás nadie había reparado en mi, era ridículo y hasta cierto punto adsurdo, con una clase de 30 estudiantes y nunca nadie habia preguntado... ¿O quien ese esa chica? ¿Porque nunca habla en clase? ¿Es realmente nuestra compañera? Pero nunca represente nada, solo era la silla ocupada por nadie importante.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar en el pasado, ese pasado en donde tenía tan solo 12 años y comenzaba el Instituto...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _–Sakura hija ¿Segura que quieres entrar?– Dijo mi madre mirandome con los ojos preocupados._

 _–Si mamá, es decir ya sabes cual es el plan– dije sonriendo ampliamente, tenía mi peluca ya puesta, los enormes lentes y mi uniforme arreglado._

 _–Hija igual habra chicos que molestan, en todas las instituciones siempre hay bullying–_

 _–Lo se ma, pero no me rendire por eso, seguire con el plan y todo mejorara lo sé– dije dándole el último abrazo antes de entrar._

 _Al cruzar las puertas sabía que no había marcha atrás, pero era mi decisión y no podía huir ya. Las manos me temblaban un poco y la hoja blanca que sostenía con ella también se movía producto de mi nerviosismo, caminaba discretamente al lugar donde apuntaba mi horario, primero tenía que asistir al auditorio para escuchar la inducción de los nuevos estudiantes._

 _O-O-O_

 _–Estudiantes, hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo para ustedes. El Instituto kohoha es una prestigiosa casa de estudio, por lo que pido que como tal la respeten, tendrán que cumplir con las reglas establecidas y sobre todo... cero tolerancia al bullying– Finalizó la directora rubia._

 _Estaba lleno de muchos alumnos así que cuando comenzaron a llamar a las secciones todos permanecieron atentos para poder escuchar. Miré mi hoja de papel donde estaba anotado mi sección, la sección que me acompañaria hasta que me gradué del Instituto._

 _–Sección A-B1– Escuché mi sección ser llamada, enseguida nos aceptaron y yo quedé al final, muy atrás y sin que nadie me observará, fuimos escoltados hasta nuestro salón de clases, nuestro maestro guía era un hombre de cabellos blancos y extraño tapa bocas._

 _–Bien alumnos, yo soy kakashi y seré su maestro guía, no haremos nada de presentados ni nada de formalidades, muy pronto se conocerán ustedes mismos sin necesidad de tontas presentaciones– dijo el profesor mientras discretamente me miraba de reojo._

 _Sabía que mi madre había conversado con la directora y está con los maestros, por lo que era claro que kakashi sabía quién yo era y por esa razón no había hecho presentaciones, lo cual agradecí mentalmente, ya que nadie ni siquiera había vuelto a mirarme..._

 _Sonreí un poco tal vez por fin podía tener aunque sea un poco de vida normal fuera de casa. Saqué mis cuadernos y de inmediato comencé mis apuntes._

 _A la hora del receso las 9 con 30 todos salieron al patio, estaba recogiendo mis cosas dando tiempo para que todos se marcharan._

 _–Que bien sasuke, seremos compañeros– dijo un rubio entusiasta._

 _–Ya lo sé, solo no te alborotes naruto– dijo una voz masculina y ronca a pesar de ser de un chico de 12 años._

 _Levante la vista para mirarlos, ellos ya se marchaban pero justo cuando salían por la puerta el chico pelinegro giró un poco, tan solo un poco para ver un destello discreto en sus profundos ojos negros._

 _Trague grueso al verlo, ese chico era, era algo extraño... Porque con tan solo mirar su perfil mi corazón comenzó a latir, no era una buena sensación y preferiblemente debia alejarme de él, tal vez eso tenía sentido para mi..._

 _Los días pasaron y yo estaba obsesionada, la biblioteca tenía todos mis libros favoritos, la señora chiyo me había regalado un pase, estaba realmente entusiasmada, en ese lugar podía ser yo misma sin que nadie me molestara. Leer todo el día sin apuro, nadie me cuestionaría ni me reclamaría por ello. Cuando iba por la página 50 de Romeo y Julieta escuche unas voces cercas._

 _Mi mesa estába casi en el fondo, invisible para algunos pero muy afortunado para mi._

 _–Oh vamos sasuke, ya todos lo saben. Lucy se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo–_

 _–Hump, ¿y que? aún así no es cierto– Escuché esa voz tan familiar, lo que hizo que yo hundiera más mi cabeza en el libro._

 _–¿No es tu novia entonces?–_

 _–Ya te dije que no sasori, y ya me voy tengo mucho que hacer– dijo para caminar en mi dirección. Cuando escuché sus pasos cerca sabía que se dirijia a la puerta de salida trasera, con un poco de valor levante mi viste, sola para mirar sus ojos que aunque nunca se dirigieron a mi en ningún momento siempre asustaban a mi triste corazón..._

 _ **FIN THE FLASH BACK**_

Cuando despierte de mis recuerdos note que ya todos estaban en el salon, incluidas las chicas populares, pero no había rastro de sasuke y eso era lo que ahora ocupaba mis pensamientos.

Casi después de media hora de clases y en medio de logaritmos un sonido en la puerta llamá la atención de todos en el salon, cuando me decidí a mirar lo vi entrar agitado, tenía el pelo alborotado más de lo habitual, el uniforme arrugado y un poco manchado.

– Disculpe maestro Sarutobi, ¿Podria ingresar a la clase?–

Su voz se escuchaba cansada, me preocupaba su estado... algo malo debió haberle pasado.

–¿Sasuke te asaltaron mi vida? ¿ Estas bien?– Habló la voz chillona de Karin. La cual sin esperar respuesta se había arrojado a los brazos del chico.

–¿ Es cierto eso teme?– dijo su rubio amigo.

–No claro que no, el coche se me averio y tuve que esperar para encenderlo–

Pronunció mientras hacía una mueca.

Como pude aparte la mirada, no quería ver como esa chica lo abrazaba y lo tocaba. Centre mis pensamientos en mis apuntes no quería pesar en Sasuke uchiha.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **Sasuke P. O**

Al llegar al aula tuve que dar mis explicaciones, tenía que mentir, no podía decir que me había quedado dormido por pensar toda la noche en una molestia. Mi mente recordó a la causante del problema. La busque con la mirada y la halle fácilmente ya en su asiento muy tranquila tomando apuntes.

–Hump– dije con molestia.

–Ay teme pero que mala suerte– dijo naruto en burla.

– Sasuke debes llevarlo al mecánico– dijo Karin apretándose más a mi.

–Si, ni modo que lo lleve a la tintorería karin– respondió naruto igual de burlon.

–Esta buen alumnos ya siéntete– dijo el profesor.

Caminé hasta mi puesto y comencé a copiar lo del pizarron. Sabía que tenía que concentrarme pero no podía sabiendo que ella estaba justo detrás de mi a tan solo unas mesas de distancia.

Giré mi rostro un poco menos de 90 grados, quería ser dicrecto antes de observarla.

Y justo allí estaba, copiando y copiando en su libreta rosa. Fruncí un poco el ceño ¿Como podía ella estar tan tranquila y yo aquí con tanta impotencia?

" " " _¿impotencia?" " "_

No, ella era una molestia y (eso valga la redundancia ) me molestaba. Continúe mirándola un poco, un poco más hasta que ella notó mi mirada, Lucía un poco sorprendida, pero había algo más... un ligero cambio en su rostro...

Olvidé lo ocurrido por unos minutos, más tarde tendría tiempo de solucionar mis conflictos... Más tarde cuando la viera...

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **Sakura P. O**

" " " _Es difícil, solo veo su cuello" " "_

Pensé mientras intentaba concentrarme, en un momento a otro pude ver como se volteaba, rápidamente quite la mirada, no quería ser capturada mientras lo observaba.

Podía sentir su mirada, era muy poderosa y atrayente,y tal como aquella vez levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos, sentía como mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre, gracias al cielo tenía estos enormes lentes que cubrian mi rostro. Èl se percató de mi cambio de humor y como si no fuera nada se olvidó del asunto y continuó con sus apuntes.

" " " _Cielos, Estoy temblando" " "_

 _ **Narrador**_

Las clases ya habían terminado, los alumnos recogían sus cosas y se marchaban. Sakura como siempre era de las últimas en marcharse, discretamente la chica miró hacia delante esperando ver a un rostro conocido, pero el chico que ella esperaba ya desde hace unos minutos que se había ido.

–Que dia– dijo sakura caminando hasta la salida. Pero una sorpresa se asomó en sus ojos, no esperaba ver a ese chico allí...

–E-ehm c-compermis-so– Habló rápidamente, estaba un poco nerviosa, no había nadie en el pasillo salvo ella y esa figura.

–Hola–

–h-hola–dijo ajustándose los lentes.

–Sabes tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar– le dijo acercándose.

–¿A-sí d-de q-que?– tartamudeó cuando lo tuvo de frente.

–Shuuu tranquila, ni es para que te pongas así de pálida... ¿recuerdas mi nombre?– le dijo con una bella sonrisa.

–S-sasori–

–Si, Sakura. Vamos no pienso morderte– le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Mirándola con sus intensos ojos miel.

–¿P-pero de que sasori?– dijo más calmada, era cierto que él ya la había ayudado, pero aún no confiaba en nadie, todos ellos eran por su decirlo.. chicos malos.

–Por favor Sakura solo será un minuto, no pienso secuestrarte ni nada, además solo vamos a los bancos ¿si?– Habló con tranquilidad, la chica miraba esta vez de una forma curiosa.

Había algo en sus ojos que hacían que fácilmente te perdieras en ellos... ¿Dulzura?...mmmm quizás... ¿Amabilidad? mmm ... tal vez no, era muy impaciente por lo poco que conocía de él... ¿Bondad? Podria ser, algo en sus ojos le recordaba a alguien pero ciertamente no sabía de donde.

–E-esta bien– dijo ella tomando su mano, que de alguna forma le transmitió una sensación de calidez.

" " " _Talvez algún día pueda confiar y tener amigos de verdad" " "_

Gracias– dijo el chico caminando, mientras una sonrisa de lado y un brillo más intenso se asomaba en su rostro...

 **COMENTARIOS PLISSS**

 **Por fiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ¡Mi cabello!**

 _ **Narración..**_

Cuando por fin llegaron al jardín del Instituto Sakura tomó asiento en una de las tantas bancas disponibles, no había nadie alrededor a pesar de ser el tiempo de descanso ya que ciertamente muchos de los estudiantes preferían sentarse y comer en la cafetería que permanecer al aire libre y ensuciarse... No podía imaginar cual sería el motivo de esa misteriosa plática, era muy extraño todo..¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo escondiéndose terminarían por descubrirla los chicos que toda la vida la ignoraron?...

—¿Q-Que s-sucede?—Preguntó aún nerviosa.

—Relajate...¿Recuerdas el otro día en el salón?—Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente. Estaba de pie frente a ella con la manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Ehmm...Lo r-recuerdo si—Dijo Sakura mirando con sus grandes lentes como las hojas amarillas de los árboles caían entre los cabellos rojizos de sasori.

—Se que será un poco extraño lo que te voy a pedir y tal vez te niegues...—Habló frunciendo el ceño. De nuevo la escaneó con sus claros ojos y sin pensarlo le sonrió.

—No entiendo..—Dijo Sakura tragando grueso. Era inevitable no recordar como ese chico la había ayudado en aquella ocasión cuando Karin la humilló frente a toda la escuela...Podía agradecerselo ahora.

—Necesito que me ayudes con una clase extra, nadie lo sabe y no me importa si se enteran o no, lo cierto es que tu eres la única que tal vez pueda ayudarme—Sasori rápidamente se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Yo?...Pero..¿De que clase hablas?—Pronunció sorprendida, de inmediato mordió el interior de sus mejillas con nerviosismo, ¿No se trataba de ninguna trampa verdad?

—Arte—Le Dijo el pelirrojo esquivando por primera vez su mirada.

—¿A-Arte?—Dijo Sakura.

—Si..No se trata de algo sencillo, si de verdad no fuera importante ni siquiera me atrevería a pedírtelo a ti—Le Habló mostrándose serio.

Sakura intentaba procesar todo rápidamente, Sasori, un chico popular, deportista, puntual, reservado, guapo e inteligente, queria...Más bien necesitaba de su..¿ayuda?

—Mira Sakura...—dijo tomándola de los hombros. La chica se paralizó de inmediato, no esperaba que hiciera algo así de repente.

—N-no..Su-Sueltame—tartamudeó asustada, tomó con fuerza su peluca intentando evitar que accidentalmente se cayera.

—¡Descuida!...no te voy a hacer nada. Sólo te pido que lo pienses...cómo dije no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo, pero de verdad me ayudarías mucho si aceptaras—Le Dijo mirandole fijamente los ojos.. tan cerca que fue inevitable que un destello verde apareciera.

—Pero si yo...—Dijo Sakura echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No quería que sasori conociera detalles de su rostro.

—¿Espera?..Tus ojos son..—Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

—Acepto...acepto. Ya sueltame por favor—Le Dijo Sakura cerrando rápidamente con fuerza sus ojos.

—Eres un poco rara sakura—Dijo sasori soltandola.

—Pues lo soy..No te olvides que hablas con la nerd número uno—Dijo ella sacudiendo su ropa. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, no se acostumbraba a tener tanto contacto con la gente, mucho menos que la tocaran y la observarán de cerca.

—Es por eso que te necestito—Dijo sasori sonriendo de lado.

—¿Q-Que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?—Dijo ella nerviosa después de escuchar esas palabras.

—Como te dije..¿Recuerdas el otro día en el salón?, el libro que leías.. me interesa que me ayudes a expresar mediante figuras su contenido—habló mostrando su rostro pensativo.

—¿De que clase de arte me hablas?—Dijo Sakura ahora curiosa.

—Es arte con marionetas, diseño pequeñas figuras de madera para la clase de Yamato, tengo que mostrarle una exposición completa sobre el tema del libro—Dijo el chico mirándola curioso, aún a su lado.

—¡Es realmente emocionante!—Dijo ella impactada, no era muy buena en arte, quizas por eso no metió esa clase extra, de lo contrario la hubiera escogido en lugar de francés...

—Si..¿Me ayudarás entonces?—Dijo el chico sin dejar de observarla.

—Claro..Aunque, el proyecto de kakashi...—Dijo Sakura derrumbándose. Había olvidado que esa misma tarde debía continuar o más bien empezar con el proyecto a demás de que...

"¡ _Sasuke!..Tengo..tengo que verle la cara..después de lo que le conté, las cosas que pasaron en su habitación no dejaron que conciliara el sueño toda la noche"_ Pensó mientras que sentía toda la sangre acumulándose en su rostro.

—No lo sé...—Dijo Sakura mordiendo ahora su labio inferior.

—Descuida...También es un proyecto final, cuando no estés con Sasuke avisame—Le Dijo con voz ronca.

—De...De acuerdo—pronunció nerviosa. Intentaba concentrarse en lugar de pensar que dentro de unas horas debía ir con el pelinegro a su casa...su cuarto..solos de nuevo...

Se levantó rápidamente de la banca y no siendo consciente de su torpeza innata, se encerredo con las tiras de su mochila que había estado en el suelo. Se desvalanceo, uno..dos..tres segundos después cayó de bruses al piso.

—Si que eres torpe niña..—Le Dijo sasori aún desde su asiento.

—Yo...—Dijo Sakura con el rostro contra la mugre del suelo. Gracias a Dios se había suavisado con la tierra, porque si hubiera sido concreto en esos momentos tuviera más que una nariz rota.

—Ven—Dijo el pelirrojo sujetándola de la cintura, poco a poco ella se fue incorporándose, dándose cuenta de que sus enormes lentes de botella de nuevo habían caído, revelado sus auténticos e inigualables ojos jades...

—Oh no...—

—¿Que sucede?—Dijo sasori sentandola en la banca de nuevo, ella tenía el rostro bajo y había rastros de suciedad en su mejilla.

Sasori frunció el ceño al ver cómo sus ojos se abrían y mostraban dos grandes y brillantes gemas verdes...

—Tus ojos...—habló sorprendido.

000000000000000000000000000000

—Avancen..Vamos..¡Rapido!—Dijo un rubio desesperado en la fila.

—Tranquilizate...Ni que fuera la última vez que comas ramen—Habló Kiba burlón.

—Escucha colmillos de perro...Hoy voy a comer cuatro tazones de ramen así sea lo último que haga en esta vida—Dijo Naruto desesperado.

—Pero que dramático Naruto, si la escuela supiera cuan fastidioso e insoportable te pones cuando sirven ramen créeme que lo suspenderían inmediatamente—Dijo está vez sai con una sonrisa irritada.

—¡Vamos! ¡¡Avacen rápido!!—Dijo el rubio haciendo caso omiso a lo que habían dicho.

—Que fastidio—Dijo gaara metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

¿Quien come ramen de desayuno?..Definitivamente si hicieran una encuesta en el Instituto todos responderían ¡Naruto!..Sólo estaban a unos cuantos cabezas de la fila para poder pedir su desayuno, primero estaba el rubio ansioso, después kiba, sai, Sasuke y gaara. Los demás ya hacían sentados en sus mesas, conversando, riendo e incluso burlándose de los más indefensos..¿A quien me refiero..?, Karin y su grupo de amigas desayunaban con el resto de algunas chicas, se acercaba una audición para reclutar nuevos talentos, ademas que los partidos próximos se avecinaban, necesitaban comenzar las prácticas de inmediato...

—Muy bien chicas, vayan arreglando una coreografía increible...Sólo lo mejor puede estar con lo mejor—Mencionó Naomi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Daremos lo mejor..Lo prometemos—Dijo una chica de frenillos y de cuatro coletas, rubia de ojos verdes.

—Yo soy la mejor en gimnasio..Se manejar muy bien mi cuerpo—Comentó otro chica de ojos chocolate y el cabello recojido en dos chonguitos.

—¡Da igual!..Sólo no molesten hasta que no empicen las audiciones—Dijo está vez Karin limando sus garras pintadas de anaranjado intenso.

—Chicas, vuelvan dentro de dos semanas—Dijo hinata con una sonrisa amable.

—Bien..larguense, ¡fuera!—habló Naomi estresada.

Las chicas asintieron y abandonaron la mesa inmediatamente, era increíble lo que debían soportar para ingresar al grupo de animadoras, pero más allá de eso necesitaban ingresar al grupo de Karin..¿Que maravilloso era eso?..Pues eran populares si, invitadas a fiestas, la sensación de la escuela...¿pero obtenían siempre lo que querían?

—Cuéntame Karin..¿Como vas con Sasuke?—Le Dijo Matsuri.

—Perfectamente...—Respondió sonriente.

—En serio...¿Y porque no ha mencionado nada a los chicos?—Dijo matsuri alzando una ceja.

—Ellos saben que Sasuke y yo nos gustamos además no me importa si hablan de eso o no, estamos juntos y ya—Dijo la pelirroja segura. Observándolo desde la distancia.

—Entonces te felicito—Dijo Ino comiendo de su ensalada.

—Descuida..Algún chico se interesara en ti, yo sé que Sasuke te gustaba, pero ya ve Z me prefirió a mi—Le Dijo Karin burlonamente.

—No te niego que si me atraía... Todas las chicas en el Instituto babean por él, pero Sasuke definitivamente no es mi tipo Karin, como dijiste son perfectos juntos—Dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

—Yo no babeo por él..Mi amor perfecto es gaara—Dijo matsuri con ojos de enamorada.

—Pues que mala suerte la tuya...Sólo se escucha que ese chico le atraen Mujeres mucho mayores—Dijo está vez Naomi divertida.

—Eso..Eso yo lo puedo arreglar, cuando estemos en su casa haciendo el proyecto le sacaré esa estestupida idea de la cabeza—Dijo la chica decidida.

Karin rodó los ojos y clavó el tenedor en sus frutas, pero después de escuchar la mención del proyecto frunció el ceño notoriamente, tanto Naomi como hinata no pasaron desapercibido ese gesto repentino.

—¡La nerd!..La insufrible invisible—Dijo Karin con cara de Asco.

—¿Que sucede?—Habló Ino extrañada.

—Esa imbécil está con mi Sasuke-kun en el proyecto, ¡Juro que la despellejare! —Dijo karin furiosa.

—¿Porque odias tanto a esa chica?—Preguntó Ino curiosa. Era verdaderamente extraño su ensañación con esa nerd.

—La muy imbécil es una arrastrada...Simplemente se cruzó en mi camino y no puedo dejarla irse sin antes vengarme—Expresó karin con rabia en sus ojos rojos.

—¡Muy bien!...Sólo dinos que debemos hacer para fastidiarla—Dijo Naomi en complicidad.

—¡No espera!...Es cierto que nos burlamos de las chicas y ciertamente es divertido pero...—Dijo Matsuri insegura.

—No seas tonta... Se lo merece por ser tan horrenda y despreciable—Le respondió Naomi. Se le notaba también su odio profundo.

Hinata apretó los puños contra el mantel de la mesa, ¿Que podía hacer al respecto?, Sakura no era una mala chica. Al contrario le recordaba mucho a ella, necesitaba protegerla, ser una verdadera amiga y aliada.

—Tengo un plan..Si están conmigo o no allá ustedes, pero sepan de una vez que me la descontaré—Habló con una sonrisa maquiavélica la pelirroja.

Ino y matsuri se miraron entre sí pero no mencionaron nada al respecto, conocían perfectamente el lado oscuro de la pelirroja, la chica pelinegra de ojos verdes rió entretenida, ella siempre apoyaba la sucias artimañas de su líder..mientras que hinata miraba atenta a Karin, necesitaba averiguar que sucios planes tenía en contra de su secreta amiga.

0-0

—¿Oigan no falta alguien?—mencionó kiba curioso.

—A ver..—Dijo gaara observando. Ya habían pedido su orden pero había alguien que no estaba.

—Sasori—Dijo sai tomando su bandeja.

—Ya saben donde debe estar—Dijo kiba sonriendo.

—Hump—Gruñó Sasuke por primera vez. Se había mantenido fuera de la conversación desde hace rato, su mente viajaba al día anterior, justo ahora se preguntaba que ocurría con su cabeza. Estaba molesto, sentía que debía golpear a algo de inmediato o si no explotaría.

Lo que conversó con itachi era lo que más le molestaba, le irritaba que siempre quisiera meterse en sus cosas. Sakura era su compañera, suya, él no debía ni tenía porque estar cerca de ella...

Apretó con fuerza la bandeja mientras la comida temblaba, Sakura, ese era su mayor problema, esa chica hacia que actuara de una manera diferente, al borde de perder el control...¿Como explicaba que la había consolado y a punto de besar sus labios?

" _esos labios rosados y tentadores"_ se Dijo sin pensarlo.

—¿Tu que opinas Sasuke?—Dijo gaara a su lado.

—¿De que?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—De sasori...¿Crees que este con una chica?—Dijo kiba.

—Hump no me importa—Respondió irritado, había estado pensando demasiado tiempo en Sakura y no le gustaba eso.

—Apuesto que si...Ha estado distante los últimos dias—Dijo sai.

Caminaron hasta sentarse en una mesa cercana, Naruto devoraba sus cuatro tazones rápidamente mientras que sai probaba pequeños bocados, al igual que gaara y kiba.

—Pues debería importarte...No sea una de tus conquistas —Le Dijo kiba a Sasuke que solo miraba su bandeja con el ceño fruncido.

—Se las regalo todas...A fin de cuentas siempre me aburro de ellas—Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Había conocido una nueva posibilidad, tal vez debía estar con Sakura hasta que su deseo por ella se saciará, siempre, siempre terminaba deshaciéndose de las chicas que lo aburrían, debía intentarlo, nadie lo sabría, nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera su hermano...y quien sabe, el otro día había dado el primer paso, tal vez hoy terminara lo de aquella vez.

—Hump—Sonrió arrogante.

—¿Que ya te aburriste de Karin?—Dijo gaara divertido.

—Solo fue un acoston...Esa arpía no es nada mio—Dijo serio Sasuke.

—¿En serio?..Porque aquí viene—Dijo sai con su típica sonrisa.

—Hola chicos...Si quieren pueden venir a la mesa con las chicas—Dijo en tono meloso detrás del pelinegro. Su corta falda dejaba ver de más, nada quedaba a la imaginación.

—Iremos...—Dijo kiba.

—Como sea—Habló gaara.

—¿Y tu sasuke-kun?—Dijo inclinándose a su oído.

—Hump..Tengo algo que hacer—Dijo levantándose de la mesa sin probar la comida. Karin lo miró sorprendida, aunque debía aprovecharlo para seguirlo y estar solos...

—Y Karin...No me sigas...No quiero verte—Le Dijo el pelinegro de espaldas.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, no podía creer lo que le había dicho...

—Sasuke si ves a sasori dile que nos deje algunas chicas—Bromeó kiba caminando hasta la mesa de las animadoras.

—hump—Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer para ir a la parte trasera de la escuela...

0-0-0-0-0-0

—Tranquilizate...Luces perturbada—Dijo sasori al verla tomar rápidamente sus lentes del suelo.

—Yo...Es decir—Dijo evadiendo su mirada.

—¿Porque los ocultas,?, claramente ves a la perfección...Creo que son tus pies los torpes—Habló el pelirrojo tocando su rostro sucio de mugre.

—Se que soy torpe, no me lo recuerdes. Me voy...—Dijo rapidamente levantándose.

—Espera...Aún no me respondes, ¿Porque los usas?—Sasori mostraba un rostro curioso.

—Eso...Eso es asunto mio—Dijo Sakura mirando como sus lentes habían perdido el cristal.

—Si que eres extraña...¿Ya te lo había dicho no?—Le dijo el joven levantándole la mirada, estaba frente a ella.

—Sueltame sa-sasori—Dijo nerviosa. Definitivamente sus ojos miel eran muy atractivos.

—Respira, Relájate, Como dije...No te haré nada—Le Habló serio.

—¿En serio no?...Es decir porque debería confiar en ti...¿Porque debería confiar en los demás?, tu no me conoces de nada, solo descubriste que existía hace un día..—Dijo ella de nuevo evitando su mirada.

Tenía razón, ni siquiera había transcurrido una semana desde que comenzó el Instituto y ya todos querían fastidiarla, ¿Era ese el mismo caso de ese pelirrojo?

—Prometo no hacerte daño, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo—Dijo sasori frunciendo el ceño.

—Te ayudaré, haré lo posible...pero no quiero que me presiones —Le Dijo Sakura esquivandolo. Recogió sus cosas y muy torpemente caminó de vuelta al Instituto.

—Como sea..—Dijo sasori al aire. La observó introducirse con torpeza por la puerta trasera como usualmente siempre la hacía...Mantuvó su rostro pensativo, Sakura haruno resultó una verdadera sorpresa...¿Eso definitivamente era bueno o malo para sus planes?..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo se encontraba caminando sola por los pasillos, faltaba tan solo diez minutos para volver a entrar al salón y de verdad se preguntaba cómo haría para reparar sus desastrozos lentes, no tenía alternativa. Sasori lo sabía y Sasuke también, solo faltaba que el resto del Instituto también descubriera que en realidad no era tan cegatona. Justo ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si sería tan grave que los demás lo supieran, total solo eran ojos verdes y ya...

Guardó lo que quedaba de sus lentes y se sentó a esperar, era miércoles, hoy tenían química con la profesora Anko, mordió las uñas de sus manos nerviosa, todo era más simple antes de chocar con Karin, antes de hablar con Sasuke...antes de todo...

—¿Que haces allí?—

—Se llama sentarse—Dijo con el rostro bajo, conocia esa voz a la perfección y siempre...siempre la desarmaba.

—Hump..que graciosa...¿Es impresión mía o la niña está respingona?—Le Dijo Sasuke recostado en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados.

—Son..ideas tuyas—Respondió levantando el rostro. Debía admitir que existía una gran diferencia sin los lentes, su rostro era más visible, cada fracción de su cara era notable, sus cejas, su estrecha nariz, sus mejillas rosáceas, sus finos labios, notoriamente diferente..

—...¿Porque te quitaste los lentes?...¡Dijiste que no te los quitarías!—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño rápidamente, caminó hasta ella sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Se me rompieron...no puedo hacer nada para repararlos—dijo Sakura asustada por su repentina actitud explosiva.

—No entraras allí sin tus lentes—Pronunció más como una orden.

—Yo no faltare...olvi..—

—¡No entraras allí!..¿Escuchaste bien?—Habló enojado..Su semblabte era realmente atemorizante. La tomó de la muñeca y la levantó del asiento.

—¿q-que te sucede?..Sueltame Sasuke, me haces daño—Pronuncio debilmente, con el rostro asustado.

—Prometiste no revelar tu identidad...No dejaré que nadie más te vea..—Le Dijo dicidido.

—Eso..eso no te importa...Es mi vida, yo decido que hacer..¡¿Bien?!—Habló con más valor. Ambos estaban de frente uno del otro. Sakura con una mueca en su rostro y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

¿Porque se cortaba de esa forma?, Si tan solo hace un día que la había consolado...Incluso podía jurar que intentó besarla...Sasuke eran tan voluble e inestable. Comenzaba a creer que no era confiable.

—¿Sasuke?..¿Esta todo bien?..¿ha ocurrido algo?—Dijo ella aún sin dejar de mirarlo, había tomado fuerzas para hablarle con determinación.

—Solo...Sólo que eres una molestia—Dijo indiferente mientras la soltaba.

—¿Q..Que?—Dijo Sakura tomando su pecho.

—Que solo tengo que soportarte por el trabajo de kakashi..tu presencia me molesta—Dijo apretando con fuerza su mandibula.

—Yo..Yo no entiendo..Pensé que podíamos ser amigos después de que...—Dijo con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared del pasillo.

—Hump..no lo creo—

Sakura tragó grueso, un nuevo en su garganta comenzaba a acumularse..Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían por herirla..pero tontamente esperaba que no fuera de su parte, porque Sasuke comenzaba a importarle...

—Oye Sasuke...¿No te avisaron?, La profesora está enferma, por hoy estamos libres...¿Nos vamos por ahí?, los chicos están en el estacionamiento—Dijo kiba cominando hasta el pelinegro.

—Hump..Tengo asuntos que atender..—

—Como quieres...¿Espera?, Ella es ¿Sakura?, pero si no sabía que tenía esos ojos..—Dijo kiba ahora notando a la chica acurrucada contra la pared.

—Kiba mañana hablamos—Dijo Sasuke con el rostro serio.

—Ok..de acuerdo...pero mañana me entera de lo que está pasando aqui..—Dijo el chivo sonriendo.

—Bien vamos...—Dijo Sasuke caminando igual al estacionamiento.

—Tal vez deberíamos investigar por separado...Mañana Iremos—Dijo Sakura casi con ganas de llorar.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, se moría de ganas de decir algo..Cual quier cosa que intentara remediar lo que había dicho y hecho, no quería verla sufrir, no quería ser el responsable de su llanto. Empuñó su mano al sentirse preso de esos nuevos sentimientos, no era algo digno de él..de un Uchiha, gruñó internamente..Controló las ganas de ir a consolarla por su repentino ataque de idiotez y esfumó esos tontos pensamientos, su orgullo podía más que él.

—Como quieras—Dijo él antes de marcharse.

Cuando miró su amplia espalda ocultarse entre los pasillos se arrodilló en el piso, no le importaba que los demás la miraran en ese estado, simplemente no lo podía evitar, sentía tantas ganas de llorar...

Nadie se detenía a preguntarle qué le ocurría, no era importante para nadie en la escuela, no tenía amigos que la protegieran y ayudarán.

—Sakura..¿Estas bien?—

—¿Ehm?—

—Te estaba buscando...Necesito contarte algo...¿Estas bien?—Dijo hinata arrodillándose a su lado.

—Si..es solo que..—

—¿karin te hizo algo?—Dijo la pelinegra preocupada.

—No..Ella ni siquiera la he visto—Fin Sakura limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Vamos..te llévare a tu casa, han venido por mi—

—No yo puedo irme sola—Dijo Sakura renuhente.

—No conviene Sakura, por favor, ven conmigo—Le Dijo levantándola, y aunque se negó al principio se subió al coche con la pelinegra, suerte que no estaban las animadoras cerca.

—¿Donde están las demás chicas?—Dijo Sakura aún entristecida.

—De eso te quería hablar, Karin y Naomi desaparecieron después de la merienda...Las chicas y yo las buscamos pero al parecer se fueron del Instituto antes...Ellas traman algo contra ti, no se que es ni cuando...pero algo harán, Sakura por favor cuídate, cuídate mucho...—Dijo chica preocupada.

—Yo..Me..estaré alerta, no es la primera vez que intentan dañarme—Dijo Sakura afligida.

—Prometo ayudarte..Sabes Sakura, tu eres muy buena chica y no mereces nada de lo que te han hecho..—

—¿A que te refieres?—Dijo impactada.

—Es decir, yo no siempre era así...solía estar sola en la escuela, no tenía amigos, hasta que mi madre me insistió en que formará parte del equipo de las animadoras, no era muy buena, siempre fui torpe, pero me esforce solo por ella..por complacerla, mi sueño no es este—Dijo la pelinegra.

—Lo..lo siento mucho—Habló Sakura sorprendida..¿Quien diría que una chica como hinata solía ser tan parecida a ella?

—Promete que te cuidaras—le dijo cuando el auto se detuvo.

—Lo haré...Y gracias por preocuparte por mí, te lo agradezco—Dijo Sakura ahora un poco reconfortada. Ingresó a su casa a pensar en el día de mañana, en lo terrible de este día, y en las hirientes palabras de Sasuke.

¿Porque siempre tenía que ser humillada?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jueves, seis y cuarenta de la mañana. Ya era otoño, el ambiente era cálido, los árboles con flores y hojas amarillas, se veian tan hermosos, estaba dispuesta aventarse en una pila de hojas amarillas en el parque, pero no sería ideal, primero porque el cuidador del parque la regañaría por alborotar las hojas y segundo porque podían pegarsele del uniforme de gimnasia.

Era muy flexible y de algodón, camisa blanca y patalon largo, y si prefería short, pero ella no solía usarlo, solo lo hacían las animadoras..

—Porque tenemos que hacer deporte—Dijo al aire a unos pasos del Instituto.

—No todo es comer y comer libros...El cuerpo necesita liberarse y desestresarse...¿No lo crees?—Dijo una voz masculina, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Ehmm?.. Ah, eres tu—Dijo Sakura al mirar el cabello rojizo de Sasori.

—Que ánimos..veo que no llevas tus lentes—Dijo el chivo examinandola.

—s-si..están estropiados—Dijo evitando mirarlo, su curiosa mirada la incomodaba.

—Ya veo—Fue lo único que dijo.

—S-sasori—Dijo Sakura juntando sus manos nerviosa. Era extraño llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Que ocurre?—Dijo el chico curioso. Estaban a solo un par de pasos de llegar al Instituto.

—Yo..es...Tu..tu de verdad, ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?—le Dijo ella

desviando la mirada.

—Si...¿Porque lo dudas?—Dijo sasori deteniéndose en la acera.

—No quiero confiar en alguien y que después termine lastimandome..Si de verdad quieres ser mi amigo...Yo...confiaré en ti—Dijo Sakura mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Le sonrió con sinceridad, ella de verdad quería confiar..necesitaba confiar en él..

Sasori la miró igual, la examinó por varios segundos, su rostro estaba inmutable, sin expresión alguna, no esperaba que ella se abriera de esa manera...¿Seria buena idea lo que estaba pensando hacer?

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño, esa chica le sería de mucha ayuda.

—Vamos sakura—Le Dijo invitándola a pasar al Instituto. Directó al gimnasio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¿Estas segura que funcionara Karin?..¿No es demasiado esto?—Dijo Naomi por primera vez preocupada.

—No seas idiota—Solo serán dos tres gotas...—Dijo bien la pelirroja mirando el recipiente que escondía debajo del lavamanos.

Ambas estaban en el baño, con su uniforme atrevido puesto, camisa blanca y short. Después de que ocultaran la evidencia de su plan malévolo, ingresaron al gimnasio como si nada, allí estaban todos incluso...su víctima.

—Bien comencemos con esto..estarán en parejas para este circuito—Dijo Guy el profesor de gimnasia.

Sakura suspiro, esperaba que no la colocaran con Sasuke, ni siquiera la había mirado desde que llegó, y ella tampoco deseaba verle la cara.

—A ver, tenten con Lee, hinata y Naruto, sai con Ino, matsuri gaara, Naomi y kiba, Sasuke con Karin..—

La pelirroja chilló emocionada...mientras que el pelinegro frunció el ceño irritado.

—... Sakura y Sasori—El chico a su lado le sonrió y ella suspiró aliviada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **Sakura pov**_

—Acuestate, yo sostendré tus rodillas—Dijo sasori con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, había notado que algunas personas la miraban extraño, lo sabía, era porque ya no usaba lentes...¿Que pasaría si dejara de usar la peluca?

—Sakura..Vamos—Dijo de nuevo sasori.

—Ah lo siento..—

Era realmente cansado hacer esas maromas, nunca fui buena en gimnasia...aunque sasori tenía razón, el cuerpo necesitaba liberarse. Miro su rostro divertido, estaba disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, una y otra vez ascendia y descendía, intentado hacer abdominales, mi rostro estaba rojo, podía sentir el calor en mís mejillas.

—Oye...también disfrutaré verte sufrir—Le dije agitada, comenzaba a sentir más empatía hacia el.

—No lo creo..esto será pan comido para mi, a diferencia de ti soy muy atletico—Me Dijo burlón.

—Te odio...—Dije ya cansada, y eso que solo habían pasado unos 10 minutos.

—Gracias por eso—Respondió de nuevo burlesco.

Discretamente observo a Sasuke unos metros lejos de mi, sostenía las piernas de Karin mientras ella subía y bajaba moviendo sus grandes senos. El estaba mirando en mi dirección y al parecer estaba molesto..¡de nuevo!..¿Que rayos le pasaba?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Sasuke pov**_

Estaba molesto, no solo por el hecho de haber tocado con Karin y tener que soportar su fastidioso comportamiento. ¿Desde cuando Sakura era amiga de Sasori?, sonreían, reian y charlar divertidos...

—Sasuke Kun no me sueltes—Dijo Karin melosa.

—Hump...—

Después de haberle dicho lo que le dije ayer me quedé muy pensativo...Sakura comenzaba a importarme más de lo que debería y eso no era buena señal.

—Sasuke kuuun—

—¡No seas ruidosa Karin!..deja de fastidiar—Dije ya exasperado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Karin pov**_

Estar con Sasuke kun era lo mejor del día, aunque después disfrutaría verle la cara de angustia la nerd idiota..Ahora cree que por tener los ojos verdes es una chica hermosa...¡Ja! vaya ilusa..no sabe lo que le espera.

—Sasuke kun no me sueltes—

0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Sasori pov**_

Definitivamente hay algo entre sasuke y esta chica. Ayer cuando los vi discutir parecía realmente enfadado..¿De verdad Sasuke le interesa esta..niña?

—Por favor sasori kun..Deja de reírte ya—

—Lo siento no puedo evitarlo—

Mis planes eran muy sencillos...por fin le quitare a Sasuke algo que realmente le importa...Así como el lo hizo aquella vez conmigo...

—Descuida, solo te faltan 10 min más...—Le dije sonriendo...De verdad que esta niña era muy divertida con sus expresiones...¿Quien diría que Sakura Haruno sería mi perfecta venganza?

—Eres un tonto...—

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Narración**_

Cuando terminó la práctica todos los alumnos se fueron a las duchas. Era un requisito de la institución tener que ducharse después de hacer gimnasia, En el baño de mujeres eran puras chicas a su alrededor pero aún así sakura no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, las duchas estaban separadas, como baños portaliles, .aunque el techo estaba descubierto, miró a algunas chicas desalojar unas duchas, pero lo que era realmente un alivio era que no estaba Karin, algo muy extraño.

—Sakura nos vemos despues—Dijo hinata saliendo del baño. Se introdujo en una ducha y comenzó a desvestirse...

—Adios—El agua recorría su cuerpo, no mojabs su falso cabello por obvia razones, no quería que se dieran cuenta que era un tonta peluca.

Después de unos segundos experimentó una rara sensación, la cabeza le comia un poco, además de que parecía que su peluca estaba húmeda. Miró hacia arriba y encontró la cabeza de Karin asomada por el orificio del techo, sostenía un frasco con un raro nombre.

—Lo siento...No soportaba tu feo cabello—Le Dijo riendo.

Cuando la intensidad de la comenzó comenzaba a propagarse no le quedó de otra que quitarse la peluca y artojarla en el piso. Mojó su rosado cabello con el agua y frotó con sus manos, por fin la sensación se terminó.

Pero lo que no creyó ver fue el rostro desencajado de Karin aún asomada desde el techo, Sakura envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y salió del baño, las chicas que queban la miraban asombradas. Su cabello aún mojado era largo, rosado, brillante y hermoso...

—¿Q-Que diablos significa esto?—Dijo Karin sorprendida y molesta.

—¿Es tu cabello?..¿Eres.. pelirrosa?—Dijeron algunas chicas asombradas...Y Sakura solo frunció el ceño molesta..

 _ **¿ comentarios?...**_ _ **: Ese Sasuke ya no lo soporto jeje!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** **_¿¡Soy Sakura..¡?_**

 ** _Narración.._**

 _Flash back..._

 _11 años atrás..._

 _—¿Sakura?...¿Que haces aquí escondida?—_

El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, era una hermosa mañana para un paseo y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Siempre era lo mismo, cada semana cambiaban de sitio, nunca regresaban al mismo parque..¿Porque?..¡Porque de nuevo era señalada por algunos ignorantes!

 _—¿Mami?. ¡¡MAMI!!...y-yo...¿Porque soy así..porque siempre me insultan?—_ Habló cabizbaja una chiquilla de larga melena.

 _—Sakura, ven..baja del árbol. ¡Con cuidado! aquí está mami esperándote abajo—_ dijo una mujer observándola preocupada, mientras la pequeña niña se aferraba a una rama.

 _—¡N-No!..Si bajo me molestaran..Los niños del parque no me quieren mami...no me quieren—_ gritó alterada, grandes lágrimas saladas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

 _—Olvidate de esos tontos niños, no puedes correr cada cinco segundos y esconderte...¡No está bien!—_ expresó la mujer más preocupada.

 _—Bajare...pero será solamente para irme a casa y jamás salir—_ La niña con torpeza logró bajar, cuando fue atrapada por los brazos de su madre, gritó, gritó muy fuerte..

 _—S-sakura...—_

 _—Mami no quiero volver a escuchar esas risas, ¡No más!..—_ lloró entristecida.

 _—Ven cariño, prometo protegerte...Ya... nunca las volveras a escuchar...—_ Tal vez era lo único que la podía tranquilizar...de nuevo partieron sin mirar atrás, evitando salir a la luz con su apariencia natural...

 _Fin the Flash back.._

 _Actualidad.._

 _—_ ¡Que tonta he sido...todo este tiempo!—Se Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estas delirando?...¡Idiota..quiero una explicación ahora!—Gritó Karin furiosa.

—¿Como pudo afectarme las palabras de alguien como tú?...Un ser sin sentimientos, ¡eres una farsa!—Dijo Sakura sintiéndose tonta.

—¡Me estás provocando..habla de una endemoniada vez o te sacaré las palabras!...¡HABLA!—

—¿Estás perdiendo la cordura?...¿Asi de inestable eres Karin, tan fácil logras salir de tus casillas?, Vaya no debería de sorprenderme...—Habló sakura sintiéndose superior.

—Sakura es mejor no provocarla...karin, ella es..—Dijo Matsuri preocupada.

 _—_ ¿Crees que le tengo miedo?..¡No!, no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer que me haga sentir inferior, al contrario..aquellos que molestan, insultan y agreden son los que verdaderamente no se sienten seguros de si mismos—Dijo tomando la ropa de su casillero e ingresando de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

—¿Que le sucede a esa mosquita muerta?..¿Ahora se da Aires de grandeza?...¿Solo porque es pelirrosa?..Vaya idiotez— Dijo Naomi con voz ácida.

—Yo ha esta imbécil la arrastaré por toda la escuela... Vamos a ver si después de eso le queda un solo cabello de chicle en su cabezota—Karin estaba enfurecida. No solo porque su plan se había estropeado, claramente Sakura se reusaba a seguir siendo su víctima..

—¡Intentalo!.. Veamos si no eres tú la que termina sin un solo cabello en tu fea cabezota hueca...aunque creo que te haría un favor, ese tinte es horrendo—Habló saliendo ya vestida con su uniforme de falda y camisa, un aire diferente se apreciaba a su arededor, uno casi angelical.

—¿Dices que mi cabello es falso?...Por favor, ¿No me digas que ese montón de chicle es natural?—Escupió rabiosa acercándose más y más, hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de la nueva pelirrosa.

—¡Lo es!..Es natural—

—No nos creas idiota..¡No existe nadie que tenga un tono de cabello así!..Es obvio que es ultra-falso—Rió naomi mientras la miraba con desprecio.

—Chicas...dejemos la tranquila, Ya ha sido suficiente—Dijo por primera vez Ino.

—No hace falta que yo lo crea...idiotas ya son...Si tanto se mueren por conocer la historia se las dire, y no porque me obliguen a hacerlo...Es un capítulo que desde ahora voy a sellar..—Dijo sakura muy decidida.

—¡Eres una imbécil!...¡sueltme matsuri!—Dijo Karin intentando abalancearse contra Sakura.

—Tranquilizate, no armes un escándalo aqui—Dijo la castaña observando como las demás chicas las miraban extraño.

—Esta soy yo...Siempre he tenido el cabello Rosa, desde niña, esos son mis ojos, y mi piel es Nivea, tan blanca como la leche. Desde pequeña he ocultado mi apariencia porque solía disgustarle a los demás...pensaban que era un fenómeno.. ¡Pero ahora me arrepiento!, al verte a ti Karin, ser tan fea por dentro y por fuera admito que cometi un grave error en escuchar lo que decían los demás y no lo que pedía mi corazón...¡liberta!—

—Ahora si voy a vomitar—Dijo Naomi con una mueca en la boca.

—¡Sueltame Matsuri!..No pienso ensuciarme con esta basura—

—¡De acuerdo suéltala!.. Pero tranquilízate karin—Dijo Ino.

—Debiste quedarte con tu fea peluca y tus ridiculos lentes, con ellos no te veias tan insulsa..¡fenómeno!—Rió Karin frenéticamente.

—¿A donde vas?..Karin está hablandote—Dijo Naomi tomándola del brazo cuando intentaba salir.

—Ya perdí demasiado tiempo..¡No creo que Karin tenga algo importante que decir!..No si su única neurona la terminó de freír con su feo tinte..¡Ahora sueltame!—Dijo desafiante la pelirrosa. Todas las chicas miraban sorprendidas.

—No la sueltes Naomi..Esa nerd va aprender a respetar a las personas importantes..—

—Lo siento... pero yo no tengo tu tiempo..—Dijo Sakura y se sacudio el agarre, provocando que la pelinegra resbalara y cayera sentada en un charco de agua.

—Imbecil..¡¡¡ve lo que has hecho!!!—gritó Naomi.

—Eso tu te lo buscastes—Dijo sakura resoplando antes de marcharse...dejando a más de una sorprendida.

—¡Ok!..Me encanta su cabello...Se ve súper genial..—

—¡Absolutamente!.Además combina con su blanca piel y ojos verdes..—

—Son jades...no son verdes ni Esmeraldas. Es un raro color de ojos, creo que no hay muchos así en el mundo—

—Son hermosísimos...—

—¡Que envidia!, Si yo tuviera esos ojos jamás los escondería—

—CALLENSE RIDICULAS!!..Esa imbécil es una vil cucharacha—Gritó Karin exaltada, callando los murmuros de las jóvenes aún presentes.

—Lo siento pero la verdad duele...—Dijo una chica antes de irse, siendo seguida por las otras que observaban a Karin disgustadas.

—Ellas tienen razón...Si tuviera el cabello así de largo y de ese color lo exhibiría por todos lados—Dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

—Callate idiota...Esa nerd no puede ser tan importante, no lo permitire—Dijo la pelirroja enojada.

—Ya basta... estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, con nosotras no cuentes para tus locuras—Dijo Ino llevandose a matsuri y dejando a Karin con Naomi.

—No las necesito para acabar con una insignificante basura, yo misma me encargare—

—karin..¿Tienes una falda extra?..Está ya se estropió por culpa de la imbécil—Dijo Naomi con todo el trasero mojado.

—Andando...¡VAMOS!, tenemos que vigilarla—Dijo Karin saliendo rápidamente del baño sin hacerle caso.

—¡Espera!..Yo no puedo salir así..KARINNN—

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Caminando por los pasillos podia sentir las miradas en su dirección, como muchos chicos la observaban de pies a cabeza sin ninguna restricción, su uniforme no era para nada provocador, sus curvas no se pronunciaban, no era su figura la que resaltaba si no la belleza que desde hace tiempo ocultaba..

—¡Porque me siento tan extraña!—Se Dijo un tanto apenada, no muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de tantas miradas.

—¡OYE!, ve por donde caminas...—Le Dijo una voz conocida, justo cuando pretendía cruzar por un pasillo.

—¡Auch!—

 _—_ Vamos levántate..no tengo tu tiempo—Dijo el pelirrojo ansioso al verse atrapado entre el cuerpo femenino de esa chica y el piso.

—Lo siento sasori—Dijo abriendo los ojos y reconociendo los claros del pelirrojo.

El tropiezo fue repentino, ambos cuerpos cayeron al mismo tiempo, ella sobre él y él contra el piso. Cerró los ojos con el impacto, pero al reconocer su voz inmediatamente los abrió.

—¿Tu eres...?—

—Soy Sakura..—

—¿Como...?—

—Bueno.. primero vamos a levantarnos..Tenemos que ir a clases—Dijo Sakura esquivando su cercanía. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos el uno del otro.

—¿Estas bien?..No puedes...ser sakura—Dijo sasori con el rostro fruncido.

—¿De que hablas?..No me reconoces, si hace una hora estábamos juntos, en el gimnasio—Habló sacudiéndose la falda ahora que estaba de pie.

—Si pero...¡Tu cabello es rosa!..Créeme que no había notado antes—Dijo el chico mostrando un rostro pensativo.

—Aunque tus ojos son los mismos..igual de hermosos—Habló con la sonrisa de lado.

—Es...una..larga...historia—Dijo un poco incómoda por su curiosa mirada en su rostro.

—¡Me la contarás!...Pero ahora no, tengo que llevar estos títeres al salón de arte antes de que el profesor cierre con llave—Dijo recogiendo la caja que había caído también al suelo.

—Ve..yo te cubro en la clase de química, nos vemos en un rato—Dijo Sakura caminando al salón.

—Eso espero mi hermosa flor de cerezo...—Dijo sonriendo el chico antes de darle la espalda, aunque claramente eso a ella la había dejando muy desconcertada.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Supongo...Debemos ganar este viernes...Ya hemos tenido demasiadas prácticas y este será el partido oficial—

—Pues eso ya lo sabemos kiba..No somos unos idiotas—Dijo sai indiferente.

—Diselo a Naruto que siempre anda en la Luna..—Habló gaara.

—¡Oigan no es cierto!..Dile teme, diles que no es cierto—Dijo el rubio armando un escandalo.

—TEMEEE, TEME, ¡teme!—Gritó Naruto al pelinegro a su lado.

—Creo que es otro el que está distraído..—Dijo kiba divertido.

—¿A que te refieres?—Preguntó gaara.

—No saben..la chica que es su compañera tiene unos..¡ojos...!—Pronunció mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Da!..Con que ve si no con los ojos—Dijo sai divertido.

—No seas imbécil..me refiero a que sus ojos te hechizan..—

—Ni que fuera una bruja—Rió gaara.

—Estos pedazos de imbéciles..Sus ojos son bellísimos nunca vi unos similares—Dijo kiba asombrado.

—Pero si con esas grandes botellas no se ve nada—Dijo Naruto.

—Pues ayer no los traia, y creo que hoy tampoco...Cuando venga te darás cuenta..lo cierto es que Sasuke anda muy animadito con ella—

—¿Queee?..¿Es cierto eso temee?—preguntó Naruto al pelinegro distraído.

—Hump..¿Que quieres dobe!—Dijo Sasuke el cual fijaba la mirada en la puerta del aula.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos hablado?—Gritó el rubio alterado.

—Callate..estoy junto a ti—Dijo el pelinegro irritado.

—Lo hemos perdido—Dijo Naruto golpeando su propia frente.

—Por favor tomen asiento..hoy resumiremos la clase para anexar la de ayer de acuerdo.—Dijo la profesora Anko entrando al salón.

—¿Son todos?..faltan estudiantes—Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

—Deben estar en las duchas...hoy estábamos en gimnasia—Dijo kiba.

—Mmm.. pero ya son las nueve y media. Bien, les daré diez minutos más—

Comenzó a escribir en la pizarra el contenido para adelantar un poco...

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

 **SAKURA POV.**

¡No puede ser..!.¿Porque me tiemblan tanto las piernas?, Ya debería estar en clases y no aquí en el pasillo oculta, debería estar sentada tomando apuntes, escribiendo dudas y siendo ignorada por toda la clase...¿Como podré entrar sin llamar la atención?, Ya la profesora Anko estará pasando lista..¿Valdra la pena si...?

—¿Aun aquí?—

—¿q-que?..volviste...—Dije tomándome el pecho.

—Me encontré con el profesor de camino, no fue necesario ir hasta el otro pasillo—

—que bien...—Hable muy nerviosa.

—¿Piensas entrar o no?..¿Acaso quieres fugarte?—Me Dijo sasori observando hasta el más mínimo detalle en mi.

—¡Claro que no!..es solo que como tú muchos se harán preguntas con respecto a mi cabello—dije incómoda.

—Mmm me dijiste que es una larga historia..di lo mismo. No creo que les importe tanto—Me dijo captando mi rostro de sorpresa.

—Creeme que si, para bien o mal..hablaran sobre mi—Dije un poco asustada.

—¿Y que?.. Palabras más palabras menos, ¡Aquien le importa lo que dirán!—Dijo sujetándome de la mano.

—¿Porque?..—

—Vamos..te ayudaré a dar el gran paso...—habló arrastrandome hasta ingresar al aula, sintiendo ambos la mirada de todos en nosotros...

—Pasa sasori..¡Un momento!, tu amiga debe esperar afuera. solo los alumnos de esta clase deben entrar—Dijo Anko.

—Profesora...Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno y estoy en la lista...—

—¿Sakura?—Preguntó sorprendida.

—S-si—

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

 **SASUKE POV**

 **.** ¡Un momento!..¿Que está pasando?..¿Esa es..es Sakura?..¿Porque carajos no tiene puesta la peluca?...¿Y que hace agarrada de mano con...Sasori?.

—Bien..creo que no te reconocí, toma asiento por favor—Dijo Anko aún sorprendida.

—Si profesora—

—Waooo...¡Ya vieron!, es ella..¿No es así?—Dijo kiba asombrado.

—¡No puedo creerlo!..Se ve diferente...su cabello es impresionante—Dijo gaara petrificado.

—Sin duda nos ha maravillado a todos—Habló sai con la boca desencajada.

—¡Teme ya viste!...Es sakura—

—Hump...No me molestes Naruto. DEJAME tranquilo— hablé confundido.

¿Porque pasaban estás cosas?, ¿Acaso me levanté de cabeza...?

@_@_@

 ** _narración..._**

—Muy bien chicos, por favor copien para explicar lo de..¡DISCULPE!..¿PODEMOS ENTRAR?—Interrumpieron dos chicas agitadas.

—Señoritas..¿Porque llegan 20 minutos tarde?— Dijo la profesora frunciendo el ceño.

—Vera es que...—

—No sabe...una horrible, horrible estudiante ha empujado a Naomi a un charco...mira nomás como la dejó—Dijo Karin exponiendo el trasero mojado de la pelinegra.

— _karin..no, me averguenzas...—_

 _—Silencio, es la única forma que está vieja nos deje entrar...actúa como víctima—_ Susurró la pelirroja discretamente.

—Ummm pues si es un desastre está chica. Bueno pueden entrar, aunque sería mejor que fueras a cambiarte esa falda—

—N-no...después de la clase, no nos perderemos ningún detalle—Dijo Karin rápidamente.

—Como sea...adelante—

—¡Que linda falda Naomi!—Dijo kiba burlón.

—Silencio inozuka—

.

.

.

.

—¿Sakura?—

—Si...que pasa..—habló intentando concentrarse. Algo difícil con las miradas intensas de sus compañeros dirigidas a ella.

—¿Me dirás la historia de tu vida?—Dijo sasori con serenidad. Sentado a un lado de ella.

—Yo..no creo que quiera hablar de eso ahora...—Dijo evadiendo. Aunque estaban un poco alejados de los demás se sentía sumamente rara ahora que estaba expuesta.

—Si lo siento, tienes razón...es que quería ser el primero en conocerte realmente—Habló cerrando sus ojos claros de repente.

—¿El primero?...—Dijo ella susurrando, evitando que la profesora que estaba de espaldas los escuchara.

—Olvidalo—

—¿Ehm?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. No solo porque la había dejado desconcertada, era obvio que algo ocultaba.

 **1 hora después...**

—Pero mira nanada más...Sasori presentamos a tu amiga—Rió kiba.

—jumm...No seas idiota. Mejor me voy, tengo algo que hacer—Dijo el chico tomando su mochila de prisa.

A penas había salido la profesora del aula y cuando se decidía a salir esos chicos de nuevo la interceptaron y ahora estaba sola, sasori se había marchado sin decirle nada, sin despedirse, sin hablarle...pensaba que ahora podían ser amigos reales...

—Por favor...chicos no sean idiotas. Es solo una escoba andante..Su cabello es un nido de aves—Dijo Karin seguida de las otras chicas.

—Sakura...tu..¿Realmente errws Sakura?—Dijo hinata asombrada. No lo creyó cuando la miró entrar y cuando Dijo su nombre delante de los demás casi se desmaya...¿Que ocurriría después que dejó las duchas?

—No..no tengo tiempo..—Dijo evitando ser acorralada.

—Solo mírala, ve ese cabello...tan horrendo—Le Dijo la pelirroja mientras le jalaba un mechón.

—¿Que haces?..dejame—

—¿O que?...Lloraras...vamos se que puedes sin más patética —

—Dejala tranquila...Solo dices esas cosas porque te da envidia que es única...nadie tiene esos ojos ni ese hermoso cabello—Se atrevió hinata a decir delante de todos.

—¿Que dijiste?...te pondrás de parte de esa imbécil...no tientes a tu suerte que sabes bien qué solo estás en las animadoras porque tú madre Habló con la directora—Dijo Karin.

—Sobre eso...Ya no seré más parte de esto. No es como lo imaginé...en realidad nada es como lo imaginé—Dijo la ojigris convencida

—¿Oiste Karin?..Está malagradecida nos está apartando—Naomi se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estas segura de ello?—pregunto matsuri asombrada por su valentía.

—Eso es hina-chan...así se habla—Dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Tu ahora no me importas...Es está cucaracha la que...¡Suficiente!—Interrumpió Sasuke que no se había levantado de su asiento.

—¿Que?..Sasuke kun tu..—Dijo Karin asombrada.

—Su nombre es Sakura...Grabenselo todos desde ahora. No quiero escuchar nada hiriente para su persona...ningún comentario despectivo ni apodos...¡Su nombre es Sakura...joder!—habló frunciendo el ceño. Todos lucían asombrados.

—¿Esto es una broma cierto?..Una alucinacion—

—Sakura Haruno..solo puede ser comparada con..un ángel..nada más—Habló cerrando sus ojos. La tenía de frente, pero era incapaz de mirar directo a los ojos. Esos brillantes y emocionados ojitos.

—Sas-sasuke kun—Susurró la pelirrosa asombrada por su actitud.

—¿Estas bien Sasuke?—preguntó gaara.

—Si..Te, te espero a fuera Sakura...tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente—Dijo Sasuke saliendo del aula, dandose cuenta de que Sasori había regresado y estaba afuera del aula con los brazos cruzados.

—Tambien tengo un asunto pendiente contigo—Le Dijo Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

—Cuando gustes Sasuke...aquí estoy siempre—sonrió altanero.

—Hump...—

@_@_@_@_@_@

—Que suerte que las chicas sujetaron a Karin..Está demente—Dijo hinata acompañando a Sakura por los pasillos.

—Si..—

—¿Que ha sido eso que te dijo Sasori?—

—Ah...solo, solo que cuando terminara con Sasuke le avisará para ir a un lugar—Dijo Sakura aun sorprendida.

—No lo entiendo..desde cuando eres tan cercana a ese chico y a Sasuke ¿Eh?—

—Ni yo misma lo sé...¡Esto están confuso!—Dijo cuando ya estuvo en el estacionamiento.

—Pues averigualo bien...allí te espera tu otro Salvador. Por favor cuídate mucho ¿si?—Dijo hinata dándole un abrazo.

Después de que Sasuke Dijo lo que dijo salió perturbada, Karin actuaba como una desquiciada y en el pasillo sasori le habló de ir a un café, que había algo que necesitaba saber... ¿pero que? además porque Sasuke actuaba tan bipolar, aveces bien, aveces mal..Definitivamente era algo que necesitaba saber y ¡ya!

—h-hola..Soy yo Sakura.—

 ** _Comentarios...si quieren :((_**


End file.
